To Catch A Dragonball
by hibari heza
Summary: A/U B/V Bulma is on a quest to find seven mysterious orange balls. What does she want them for? What adventures will she have along the way? Will her radar ever start working?
1. Headaches and Missing Radar.

To Catch a Dragonball  
Chapter 1.  
Headaches and missing radars  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or really much of anything, so do not sue me! ^_^  
  
Ok people, this is an A/U V/B fic. Please review and tell me what you think so I'll consider whether to keep with this one. Thanks! I appreciate any reviews ahead of time. ^_^  
  
The pre-dawn atmosphere was quiet and peaceful, nothing stirred, but as the first tentative beams of light crept into the sky the people began to rouse themselves. The chatter of voices steadily increased as the morning wore on. The people swirling through the markets stopped frequently to gossip during their shopping. A dark figure paused here and there, glancing casually over the goods set out in the morning light. Listening to the conversations going on, the man smiled.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
The servants scrambled as quickly as possible for safety in the large room. Make-up cases, brushes, even potted plants went flying. Any mad dash for the doorway resulted in a bump at best and a cracked skull at the worst. So the servants wisely decided to remain in their places cowering under the bed. The blue haired woman responsible for the mess finally sat down. Her frantic search had been to no avail, and the recently cleaned room was now another battlefield for her servants to wade through. Now, if she concentrated hard enough, she was certain that she could remember just where she had left it. 'Think girl! There aren't too many places in this room I could have left it, and since it's not in my lab...." She had no clue where it was. Sighing Bulma stood up and walked out of the room. All of the servants scampered out of her way and she had to smile, it was nice being the smartest, prettiest, and richest woman in the world.   
  
"Oh Bulma dear!" Bulma turned and smiled at the blond haired woman walking down the hall towards her. "Bulma, your father wanted to see you." Bulma's smile turned quickly to one of anxiety and sadness. Rushing down the hall with her mother following after her, Bulma ran into the suite.  
  
The man lying quietly in the bed looked so pale and sickly that she almost didn't recognize him. Sitting herself down next to the bed she tried to be as quiet as possible, but her father still opened his eyes and regarded her.   
  
"Bulma, how are the preparations going?"  
  
Bulma thought about the long list of things still to do and shook her head. "Too fast. It's going too fast. Since you're NOT going to die they don't need to be completed so quickly."  
  
Her father smiled weakly at her. "You have to face the truth dea-"  
  
"NO!" Standing up Bulma tried to hold back her tears. "I won't give in that easily, there has to be something that can be done. You may accept this, but I don't. I'm going back to my lab. I'll see you later."  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Propping her feet up on her desk Bulma sat with the book in her lap running her fingers down the page. "According to this there are seven magical orange balls that once gathered and put together would be able to grant any wish. That would be perfect but it would be nice if it would explain where to find these stupid balls and exactly how to get the wish from them. Specifics are a nice gift when you can get them. Oh well, I guess that's why I have that radar, once I find it. I just hope it ends up working correctly."  
  
"What was that miss?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Tell my mother that I will be going out and I might be gone for some days."  
  
"Of course miss, but do you think you ought to....with your father...right now?"  
Bulma narrowed her eyes at the servant. "This is for my father, so yes, I think so. You may leave."  
The servant quickly exited the room, afraid she would lose her job for contradicting the young heiress.  
  
Bulma swept her gaze around her lab, pausing every so often to contemplate something. "If I were a radar, where would my foolish maker have left me? I could have left it in....no, that seems too obvious. Maybe...no....I wasn't near there lately. I suppose....damn it!" After an hour of this interspersed with trips to likely places Bulma finally found the radar. It was in the most obvious place, which was also her first choice: the capsule box. "I can't believe I just wasted an hour just because I thought this was too obvious! Grrrrr!"  
  
Another hour saw Bulma still in her room picking through her things still on the floor and filling them away into a case. "There, now I can finally leave." Bulma rose from her place on the floor and encapsulated her suitcase.  
  
Walking out of the mansion without so much as a backwards glance she started her journey.   
AN: If you would like to be added to my mailing list, please send an e-mail to hibari_heza@yahoo.com and tell me that you want to be added to TCDB. Thanks. ^_^ 


	2. The Sand Trap?

To Catch A Dragonball  
Chapter 2  
The Sand Trap?  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z. If I did I'd be a very happy girl. So, please don't sue me.  
  
A.N. Remember to review! And thanks for reading.  
  
"Ugh! Stupid disgusting dirt!" Bulma tossed another shovel full of the soft powdery sand over her shoulder. "Why couldn't this stupid ball be in a nice, easy to spot location. Not buried under a ton of sand!"  
  
"I would hardly call that a ton of sand, you've only dug as deep as your ankles."  
Bulma spun around to look at the intruder. She shaded her eyes as the sunlight behind him made it difficult for her to see his face.   
  
"Who the hell are you and why do you think that your opinion matters to me?"  
  
"Nice to meet you too. I can tell you're one of those pleasant types aren't you?"  
  
"Oh shut up. And if you're planning on bothering me then you might as well make yourself useful while you do it!"  
  
"Is that a hint? Am I to take it that the pathetic little female wants me to help her dig herself a hole?"  
  
"No, I wanted you to dig one and bury yourself in it! Now go away!"  
  
"Hehehe, fine, whatever you say." The dark haired man turned and strode down the beach away from her and Bulma heaved a sigh of relief. Turning back to her hole she went to work.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Bulma plopped tiredly onto the ground. After several hours of digging she held up her desired object. The orange ball shone in the fading sunlight and reminded Bulma that it would soon be dark. She took out her capsules and put away her tools. She took out another capsule and clicked it. Once the house had appeared she walked in and proceeded to find an empty capsule to keep her precious ball in. Having done that Bulma set about making herself a meal. An hour and several burnt hamburgers later Bulma finished eating and cleaned up the mess she had made of the kitchen. Settling in for the night, Bulma drifted off to sleep to dream of seven orange balls dancing around her and glowing.  
  
The noon sun woke Bulma from her dreams and she rolled out of bed, falling painfully onto the floor. "Well, that was intelligent Bulma. Maybe next time you can try and break your arm." Bulma scrambled up and hurried through the process of getting ready. Encapsulating the house and taking out her transportation, a gleaming new red motorbike. With her radar beeping quietly in her hand the young woman sped off for her next conquest.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" Bulma clung tightly to the bars of her bike as she went crashing down the hill. The brush tore at her unprotected arms and legs and she could barely see the ground three feet in front of her out of control bike. Noticing the cliff rushing towards her in barely enough time, she made a frantic jump and rolled clear of the bike as it flew off the cliff. Her roll finally stopped as Bulma caught herself in a thicket of thorns. Prying herself free from all the thorns took her several long painful minutes but she was finally free to examine her injuries.  
  
"A few bruises, scratches, Ouch!" Bulma brought her hand up to her face to peer at the blood on her hand and frowned in irritation. "That one's bleeding, thanks to those damn thorns and that stupid ass bike!" Bulma cursed down the cliff face to the river below where her bike was already lost in the rapid waters. "Great, that's one less vehicle for me to use. I'd better go over the rest to make sure they don't break down on me."  
  
Bulma turned around in the direction she had come, her way made easy by the path of broken foliage she and her bike had made on the way down. After several minutes of walking she came into a small clearing that looked big enough and clicked open the capsulated house. After taking out her medicine kit and cleaning up all of her scratches Bulma decided to save the inventory until the morning. She flopped into the bed without even bothering to undress or take off her shoes.  
  
Bulma awoke to the raucous cries of some terrible beast. Crawling quietly and fearfully to the edge of her bed she peered out the window. Not seeing anything in the dark of the forest she ran to the door of her house to check and make sure she had locked it. She reached the door and flipped the security alarms on then made a mad dash back to the safety of her bed. Bulma pulled the covers over her head and tried to drown out the frightening sounds from outside.  
  
In the morning Bulma moved out of bed and made herself some coffee. It had been a long night with that beast crying its head off all night and terrifying her too much to sleep even if she had been able to ignore the noise. Now that it had finally stopped she wanted nothing more than to crawl back in bed and sleep more, but she knew she had to get on with her quest. Time was a precious commodity she was determined not to waste too much of. Having fortified herself with breakfast and a hot relaxing shower she steeled herself to go outside.  
  
Bulma slowly opened the door and peeked her head outside. She saw nothing. Nothing but trees and bushes, and more trees and bushes. She still couldn't hear the beast so she stepped out and turned to encapsulate her house. As the dust cleared a gasp the sight that greeted Bulma tore a gasp from her and left her starring in fright.  
A.N. I'm trying for an evil cliffhanger here? Did it work? ^_^ Review and let me know what you think. I know it took me a while for this, but it could have been much longer. The only thing that's encouraging me to write is reviews, so make sure you review. ^_^ If you would like to be added to my mailing list, please e-mail hibari_heza@yahoo.com and tell me that you want to be added to TCDB  
  
Daniel of Lorien: Thanks and I'll try to be fast about updates. This really is fast for me. ^_^  
  
Selenity Jade: Thanks. I'm glad you like it. ^_^   
  
Sodapop: Thanks, I hope so. I'm certainly trying for a good story. 


	3. Forest Tails?

To Catch a DragonBall  
Chapter 3  
Forest Tails?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z or any of the characters in this fic so don't sue me.   
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Bulma stumbled backwards away from the clearing where she had set up her house. She didn't get far however. The monster that stood before her in the forest suddenly moved towards her. She tripped over a thorn bush and landed squarely in it, snagging her clothing and skin on the painful thorns, for the second time in two days.  
  
The monster continued towards her and Bulma closed her eyes, waiting for it to eat her.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Bulma's eyes shot open and instead of the large face of the monster poised over her she found herself looking into the eyes of a little dark haired boy. The child had the monster by it's tail and was dragging it behind him. Bulma managed to force herself to stand, noticing then that the monster was no longer alive.  
  
"D-did you...kill that thing?"  
  
"Yeah, but you can't take it from me. It's my meal."  
  
Bulma blinked down at the boy in surprise. "Listen kid, you don't have to worry about that at all. What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Goku. What's yours?"  
  
"Bulma. How did you manage to catch that thing?"  
  
"Oh, it was trying to attack another monster in this clearing and I pounced on it. The other monster must have run away though. It was a big round thing with yellow eyes all around it."  
  
Bulma laughed nervously as she realized he was talking about her house. "Oh well, that's great Goku. I've got to be going now, it was nice meeting you. Enjoy your....meal."  
  
Bulma took out her capsule cases and clicked open a new motorbike. Goku, who had been about to disappear into the forest turned around and gasped at her. "You're a witch aren't you?! What do you want in my forest?"  
  
Bulma sat on the bike and looked at the young boy. "I'm not a witch Goku. Listen, obviously you haven't seen much in the way of modern technology. Why don't you come with me and I'll show you a bit of the world. That is if your parents wouldn't mind."  
  
Goku looked down sadly at the ground. "My grandpa is dead, I don't have any parents."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to come with me then? I shouldn't leave you out here alone, even if you can take care of yourself."  
  
Goku looked at Bulma for a second before smiling and running over to her. "Ok, but what about my meal? I wanna eat it first. I'm starving."  
  
Bulma looked at the monster and grimaced. She didn't want to see him eat that thing, it was disgusting. "I'll tell you what Goku. Get on the bike and as soon as we're out of this forest we'll stop and I'll feed you. Ok?"  
  
"Well....ok." Goku hopped up behind Bulma on the bike and she took off. Goku clung tightly to her and was soon crushing her ribs.   
  
"Hey Goku! Relax a little or I'm not going to be able to drive us out of this forest and that means no food."  
  
At those words the little boy quickly loosened his hold on Bulma and she continued her breathing happily.  
After twenty minutes of companionable silence they emerged from the woods. The sight that Bulma saw in front of her almost took her breath away. The mountain path they were on lead along a cliff faced towards another mountain. Across from them in the canyon created by the mountains was a magnificent waterfall.   
  
Bulma admitted to herself that she wouldn't mind stopping there for a little while as she climbed off the bike. Goku watched her expectantly, his tail twitching wildly behind him. As she saw the appendage for the first time Bulma's eyes popped open wide and she felt her jaw hit the ground.   
  
"What is that?!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's only my tail. Don't you have one?"  
  
Bulma shook her head and forcefully closed her mouth. "No, is it real?"  
  
"Of course it's real! I feel sorry for you, who cut off your tail?"  
  
"Goku, I never had a tail to begin with. You're the first person I've ever met who has a tail."  
  
Goku scratched his head and smiled. "Then I guess I am special, just like Grandpa said. Bulma! I thought you were going to feed me. I'm starving."  
  
Bulma chuckled lightly and took out another capsule. Once the dust cleared she opened the container and set about making sandwiches for Goku. He ate her first three quickly and asked for more. She looked at him in some surprise but continued making sandwiches. Thirty sandwiches later Goku finally said he wasn't starving. Bulma took that to mean that he was full, but he jumped up and began digging through her crate, looking for more food.  
  
Bulma sat back against a tree and watched Goku devour all the food in her crate.   
  
"That's some appetite you have on you. Do you always eat like that?"  
  
At his nod Bulma frowned slightly. 'Great, this kid is going to eat all my food. I'll end up having to buy groceries at every town we pass!'  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
Bulma curled up in her bed and stared out the window. The first day with the kid had been quite a tiring trip. After he had finally finished eating Bulma had coaxed him back up onto the bike and they had taken off. Bulma had thought to impress him with her skills at controlling the bike, but had sent them into a river, where she had almost been swallowed by a giant fish. Goku had knocked it out and dragged it out of the water, proclaiming loudly that it would make a "nice meal." After that harrowing experience Bulma had decided to take it slower on the bike, helped along by Goku dragging the giant fish behind them. After reaching a suitable place to set up the capsule house Goku started searching for wood to cook the fish with. Bulma had sighed and shown him how to use the stove, after a long drawn out explanation of how the house was not a monster. The poor boy had been so sheltered in his life that his naivete was really starting to wear on her.  
  
Bulma rolled over and stared out the door into the living room, where the child was sleeping. The bath episode had been difficult. Goku had never had a bath before and having to explain it to him was the most tiring part of the day. He simply didn't see a point to it. At least she had had the foresight to lock the door before taking her bath, since Goku had decided he would help her with her back, saying that her lack of a tail would make it difficult for her. Bulma sighed wearily and closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep. At least she had managed to teach him a few things already, and maybe the rest of the journey wouldn't be so difficult.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
AN: I know, my chapters tend to be a little short, but it'll take even longer for me to get them out if I make them longer. Remember to RxR or I might just get bored of working on this and stop updating. ^_^  
Reviews are the food that feeds my creative drive, you don't want me to starve do you?! So, please review. Thanks. If you would like to be added to my mailing list, please send an e-mail to hibari_heza@yahoo.com and tell me that you want to be added to TCDB. Thanks. 


	4. Breakfast and Oolong?

To Catch A DragonBall  
Chapter 4  
Breakfast and Oolong?  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
The soft sunlight was pouring into the room. The silence was filled with the peace of sleep. A shadow suddenly moved across the occupant of the bed and the young blue haired girl opened her eyes slowly. Bulma sat up straight and shrieked.   
  
"Goku! What are you doing on my bed with that...that..thing!?!"  
  
Goku stood on her bed with an innocent, confused look on his face. In his hand he held a bunch of snakes and lizards. It appeared he had already cooked them, probably over a fire instead of the stove.  
  
"They're breakfast. I even cooked one for you. Don't you want it."  
  
Bulma focused her eyes on the charred snake he pushed under he nose and quickly shook her head, sighing with relief when he jumped of her bed.  
  
"You don't like snakes? Do you want a lizard? Or maybe you want me to catch a fish?"  
Goku stood in her doorway, his tail wriggling behind him in the anticipation of fishing.   
Bulma sighed and shook her head.   
  
"No thanks Goku. I can get myself something else for breakfast. Go...and enjoy yours."  
  
The little boy ran out of the room. As soon as she finished dressing, Bulma walked into the kitchen to find Goku perched on a stool and tearing into his food.   
  
"Goku, remind me to teach you about eating utensils."  
  
"What're those?"  
  
"You know, Forks, Spoons. Tell me you've at least heard of them."  
  
"Oh those! Grandpa had some."  
  
"So you know how to use them? Good, you should use them from now on...."  
  
Goku nodded and went back to eating. Bulma just shook her head as she walked around the kitchen, making her cereal.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
An hour into their trip Bulma and Goku came upon a small village. Bulma stopped and took our her Radar. She was right, the next ball had to be somewhere in this village. Hopefully not buried in the ground.  
  
"What's that thing?"  
  
"Huh? Goku! Don't sneak up on me like that."  
  
"But I was sitting right behind you."  
"Nevermind! This is a radar, it's for tracking down and finding things."  
  
"Oh, what're you looking for?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. Let's just see what there is to be seen in this city."   
  
Bulma and Goku hopped off the bike and Bulma encapsulated it. Walking through the city she noticed it seemed mostly empty. In fact, Bulma hadn't caught sight of a single person yet. She was starting to get nervous at the quiet and empty feeling of the town. That is until she rounded the side of a house and smashed nose first into someone's back. The man turned around and backed away from her.  
  
"I didn't mean to get in your way oh mighty Oolong!"  
  
Busy rubbing her nose, it took Bulma a full few seconds to realize what the man had said. "What? My name is Oolong."  
  
"It isn't?"  
  
"No. Who's Oolong?"  
  
"Oh thank goodness. You really ought to watch where you're going then girl."  
  
Bulma growled and turned away from the man. She saw that the rest of the small village appeared to be gathered around the house she was in front of. There was a small old woman standing in the middle of the crowd. The woman was sobbing uncontrollably despite the attempts of several villagers to comfort her.  
  
"What's going on here? And who's Oolong?"  
  
"Oh, he's a terrible creature. He can transform and each day he comes back to our village in a different form and steals more of the young women."  
  
"That's awful! What a creep. Why don't you guys stop him?"  
  
"Oh we can't! He's so terrifying." Bulma craned her head around, trying to see who was talking as several of the villagers all began to tell her of the ferocity of Oolong.  
  
"Ok! I get the idea. Well, it's really terrible for all of you, but if you can't do anything about it then I don-Oooohhhh"   
  
Just as she was about to edge away from the gathering Bulma caught sight of a familiar orange glow. She moved closer to the open door of the house and saw the object sitting on a mantle place.  
  
"Excuse me, I wanted to offer my sympathies about your daughter being stolen." Bulma walked up to the sobbing old woman, who stopped sniffling long enough to stare at Bulma in surprise.   
  
"I also couldn't help but notice that orange ball in your house. If...if we help get the girls back and rid the village of this Oolong guy, will you give it to me?"  
  
The old woman stopped crying altogether as she listened to Bulma and her eyes lit up hopefully.   
  
"Oh! Do you think you could? I'd gladly give it to you if you can get my little girl back. Oh, please tell me you really can do it."  
  
"Well, we'll certainly try, won't we Goku?" Bulma turned and dragged Goku to the forefront of the crowd. He nodded his head.   
  
"Sure, we can help. It isn't right what that Oolong guy is doing. We'll help you."   
  
The townspeople all shouted happily and herded Bulma and Goku to the middle of the town.   
  
"He'll be here soon. You just wait right there."  
  
Goku looked up at Bulma as the villagers continued pushing them.   
"Hey Bulma? How're we going to help them?"  
  
"You're going to defeat that Oolong person and get him to say where he's been taking the girls. Then we can go and get them back and get the ball."  
  
"Oh but deary, he won't be interested in your friend. Why don't you get him to tell you?"  
  
Bulma tried to find out who suggested that, but the group of people all nodding together didn't give her many clues. 'Thanks for volunteering me.'  
  
"Well, I uh..suppose...umm..because Goku is the one who's strong! Although...maybe...just give me a few minutes to think ok?"  
  
Bulma stood for a few minutes looking for a way to break through the circle of townspeople, but they all continued to stand, starring at her. She finally sighed and agreed to be bate for Oolong.  
  
"Ok Goku, listen. Once this Oolong guy comes and steals me, you're going to follow. He'll lead us right to where the girls are hidden. But if he tries to eat me on the way or something you stop him!"  
  
Goku nodded and ran into the nearest house, waiting for Oolong to appear.  
  
Bulma stood in the middle of the village alone, all of the villagers having run into their homes. Bulma tried to steady herself, and kept glancing over to Goku's hiding spot to reassure herself. She hated this idea; it was the worst she'd ever come up with. Just as she was thinking of running into a house, the ground began to tremble and a voice reached her terrified ears.  
  
"Hello young pretties! Where will you be hiding today?"  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
A.N. To anyone who might have been waiting for me to update, I apologize for this chapter taking soo long. Life just seems to like to interfere...as does school. Also, I've decided to create a mailing list, pretty much just because I want to. If you want to be on the mailing list (Which, of course, means you would have to like my stories and want to keep reading them) then send me an e-mail at hibari_heza@yahoo.com or leave me your e-mail in a review, but I'd suggest sending an e-mail. ^_^  
  
Kajidragon : Thanks for reading mine. ^_^ You'll just have to keep reading to see about him. ^_~  
Selenity Jade: Thanks. I'm glad you like my stories.  
Murdoc: Hi cuz, if you decide to READ my fic then you'll get this response. ^_~ Thanks for taking the  
time to look me up anyway. ^_^ 


	5. Logical Statements

To Catch a DragonBall  
Chapter 5  
Logical Statements  
Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own DragonBallZ or any of the characters in this fic, I can only borrow them and wish they were mine.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
Bulma's eyes widened considerably when she heard the voice and she started edging toward the nearest house. The creature known as Oolong came around the corner and spotted her. He grinned and walked over to grab her. Bulma started screaming her head off. Oolong was a giant red beast with sharp, dangerous looking teeth.   
  
"Wow, the villagers actually decided to stop trying to hide the young girls. Well, let's go then."   
  
Oolong grabbed Bulma and walked out of the village. As soon as he was around the village walls Goku ran out of the house and after them.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Bulma perched on a chair and stared around the room. It was richly decorated and reminded her of her families summer mansion. The other kidnapped girls lounged around the room with looks of boredom plastered to their faces. The only time in the last hour since she had arrived that Bulma had seen any of them get up was when one of the girls knocked her juice on herself. Bulma herself was completely and utterly bored. She was just waiting for Goku to show up and rescue her.  
  
Another ten minutes passed and Bulma sighed. 'He probably got hungry on the way and stopped to kill something. Doesn't he know I'm more important than food?!' Just as she was thinking of getting up and getting herself out of there, the doors flew open and Goku came running in.  
  
"It's about time?! Did you stop at a restaurant or something?"  
  
"What's a restaurant?"   
  
Bulma shook her head and sighed. "Nevermind! Let's just get out of here. Hey girls, we're here to save you from Oolong, so let's go."   
  
The girls all began to shake their heads but Bulma walked over, grabbed one of the girls, and dragged her out the door. "I said we're going! I have to get you back to the village or I don't get the ball, got it? So move it know!"  
  
After another few minutes of pleading with the girls they all began the trek back to the village. Bulma herded the girls, who didn't want to go back to the village and to working, all the way, despite complaints and dirty looks shot her way. After delivering the girls all safely back to their families, Bulma got the ball from the old lady. As soon as she finished placing it in her capsule an angry roar was heard from the other side of the wall.  
  
Oolong stepped into the village and started walking toward them. The villagers all scattered in several directions, leaving only Bulma and Goku in his path. Goku positioned himself to fight but Bulma stepped up to the angry beast, who at this point looked like a giant blue octopus.   
  
"Now stop right there! You can't possibly tell me that you actually want those girls back? You didn't stop complaining about their laziness all the whole trip to your house. So knock off this ridiculous roaring and just go home!"  
  
Oolong paused and stared at Bulma and appeared to be thinking about what she said. Just as he was about to take another step toward her his watch started beeping and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. As it cleared a short little pig in green clothing stood before them. Bulma and Goku both gaped at him as he scowled.   
  
"Well, you're right, I don't want them back, but it's the principle of the thing! And you can stop starring, it isn't polite."  
  
Bulma started laughing as Oolong continued to scowl at her. As he left the village Bulma was still laughing and she could be heard all through the village.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
A week after the adventure with Oolong Bulma and Goku sat in her capsule house. The four balls that she had gleamed at her in the semi-dark.   
  
"I just need three more and then I'll be able to make my wish! This is perfect. At this rate I'll be back home a lot sooner than I thought."  
  
Unbeknownst to Bulma and Goku a dark haired man was standing outside their window and watching them at precisely that moment. As soon as Bulma put the balls away and was about to close the capsule the man took off.  
  
"Yes sir, I saw them." The man spoke into a communicator set into his car, which he had been using to follow the two young adventurers. "The girl seems hopeful that she'll find the rest soon. Of course, I know my orders. It will be taken care of."  
  
A.N. : Well, Bulma's had a productive week, but who's this man following her? And what are his orders? Who's giving him those orders? And the most important question: When is Vegeta going to get in this story?! Maybe you'll find out in the next chapter....maybe you won't, but you'll find out sometime! ^_^ Also, I started a mailing list, for no other reason than I felt like doing it. If you want to be on the mailing list to find out about my infrequent updates (I'm really sorry it takes me so long) then just e-mail me at hibari_heza@yahoo.com and I'll put you on the list. Of course, that's only if you're interested in knowing what's going to happen. ^_^  
Akuji: Thanks. I'm happy people think it's good. I was worried I was deluding myself for a little while.  
^_^  
V.J: Don't worry; he'll be in here. I'm not even going to hint to you who the guy might be; you'll just  
Have to wait.   
Genro: I agree, no story is complete without him, so of course he'll be in here. Well...I'm trying to make  
it similar but different...this is mostly a prelude to the REAL story, but that's all the secrets I'm   
giving out. 


	6. Trouble in the Night

To Catch a DragonBall  
Chapter 6  
Trouble in the Night  
Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever (damn) own DragonBall or any of its characters (even though I want to) so if you want to sue me...well, you can but you won't get anything. ^_^  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Bulma and Goku stopped for the night on a small plateau overlooking a huge city. Bulma was unfamiliar with the land and the city, since it wasn't on any of her maps, but she was certain that such a huge place would hold the modern technology and luxuries that she was accustomed to. She now had five of the beautiful orange balls and was immensely happy to get away from the owner of the fifth one.  
  
Her last adventure had taken her to a small island in the middle of a river where an old hermit lived. The man had been a complete pervert. He had nothing but magazines and calendars of naked or scantily clad women about his house. Bulma was even certain that she had seen him leering at her several times.  
  
Now that she had so many of the balls, she was really starting to get encouraged about her abilities. And Goku had been a good investment for her; he had saved her from another monster or two along the way.  
  
This adventure was definitely something that she wouldn't have believed she would ever do if she hadn't already done it. It was turning out to be all right, despite the few mishaps along the way.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~   
  
In the dark shadows beneath the plateau lurked a worse danger than Bulma or Goku had yet come upon. He was a simple man, he didn't believe in extravagance, a way of life that he had grown used to over the years. He believed in doing his job and in doing it right, also something he had grown used to. He took the orders given to him and he completed them without a question or a complaint. His loyalty was complete, it was demanded that he be obedient, and such was his belief in the person he served that he never hesitated on any order.  
  
This night he was dressed simply in black, his dark hair brushed firmly in place against his head. He gazed up at the lights of the capsule house, standing out plainly against the unbroken dark behind it. As he prepared himself for the climb to the top he grinned to himself in anticipation of his next act. The darkness would hide him perfectly, but he knew it wasn't really needed. Anyone in the city below that spotted him would not stop to question what he was doing, nor would they even give him more than one terrified glance before hurrying to their destination.  
  
In the few peaceful seconds left to the inhabitant of the house, the only sound that could be heard was the lonely song of a small bird lost somewhere in the night.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
In the pitch dark of the house Goku stumbled around looking for the refrigerator. Bulma hated him eating all the food in the middle of the night, but he couldn't help if he was hungry. The sound of muffled movement caught his ears from Bulma's bedroom but it wasn't until he heard a small squeak that he went to investigate. Bulma had told him before to stay out of her room while she was sleeping, but he thought there might be a mouse in there and it might make a nice appetizer.   
  
The first thing that caught Goku's eye when he opened the door was the dark shape by the window, the next was the empty and ruffled bed. Since he knew how soundly Bulma slept once she was asleep he knew it wasn't her by the window, beside, he didn't think she owned anything black.  
  
Goku looked around the wall for the little switch that Bulma had shown him to use for lighting. Just as he found it and flipped it on the dark shape turned around and smiled at him. The man had dark hair and was dressed completely in black. His perfectly white teeth shone in the light but his smile was more malicious than friendly. Goku immediately put himself into a fighting position, but the man continued to smile as he jumped out the window.  
  
Goku ran to the window in time to see the man pull an unconscious Bulma over his shoulders and sling down the plateau walls on a rope. He jumped out the window but just as he was about to jump down the ledge to stop the man a dark glove emerged from a nearby bush, a small shiny object clasped tightly in its grasp. One finger moved back and as Goku watched a tiny object flew out of it, hit him in the neck, and his world spun black.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Voices hovered on the edge of Bulma's consciousness. She tried to identify them and make out what they were saying but her ears stubbornly refused to focus on any one sound. Even her eyelids refused to open, making it impossible for her to visually identify the people around here. At first it didn't occur to her to wonder why there might be a gathering of people around her, but once it slowly dawned where she ought to be she realized that the sound of multiple voices surrounding her ought to alarm her. Since she was still so uncommonly tired she put off thinking about that fact until she could at least hear and open her eyes again.  
  
After another long stretch of deep and peaceful blackness Bulma rolled to her side and cracked open her eyes slightly. The light in the room was blinding, but the shades on the windows that she could see in front of her were complete closed. She rolled to her other side and as she did so the sudden desire to run brought her to her feet, which were unfortunately tied together so that she fell backwards onto the bed that she had been lying on.  
  
Sitting in a chair across from her was man with pitch-black hair; it was slicked close to his head with gel that looked freshly placed. She frowned slightly at the grinning man until she realized that she had seen him before. He was the man that had bothered her on the beach when she was digging for her first ball. She couldn't immediately put together the pieces, but she figured that was because she was still tired.  
  
"Had a nice nap did you? You slept for a whole day, but I suppose that's because I might used a little too much of the sleeping drug."  
  
Bulma licked her lips as her voice went dry and she tried to sit up, it was almost a successful attempt, but she fell backwards again. She regarded her obvious captor with contempt.  
  
"Why did you kidnap me? Who are you?"  
  
"Oh I suppose you could say I did kidnap you. Certainly I was the one who took you from your interesting little house, but I'm not the one who decided to."  
  
"Then who did? And you still haven't told me why. And what happened to Goku?"  
  
"You'll meet my boss soon enough and he'll explain all the reasoning to you. As for the little pest of yours, he had to take a nap since he seemed so set on following us. He was left on the plateau, curled up comfortably on the doorstep."  
"Why am I here? I don't want to wait for this boss of yours; I want to know now. Who are you?!"  
  
"That's enough of your screaming, I can hear you on the other side of the palace."  
  
Bulma sighed and turned over again towards the new voice. Her eyes almost popped out of her head at the man standing before her. He wasn't very tall, but he was well built with spiky hair that stood up unnaturally high on his head. The man smirked at her and Bulma was suddenly very certain that although this man was very handsome, he was no prince charming.   
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
AN: Before anyone asks, yes I have some clue where this is going...I just hope I'll actually get it there. I know roughly what the next chapter entails, I might even write it soon, but that, and what lies after it, remains to be seen. ^_^ Thanks to anyone who read this and thanks to anyone who replies. If anyone is interested in being on a mailing list for my semi-infrequent updates then just e-mail me at hibari_heza@yahoo.com. IF you like this enough to want to read the rest of it and to know when I get out a chapter that is. ^_^  
  
V.J. Thanks. I'm glad you like this and that you think I'm doing a good job with Bulma. I sometimes worry  
that I go ooc with my characters, but I try to keep their personalities intact when I write. ^_^ 


	7. Continued Horror

To Catch a DragonBall  
Chapter 7  
Continued Horror  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters. ^_^  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Goku awoke at sunset and stumbled to his feet. He didn't know how he had gotten outside at first, since he'd almost become accustomed to sleeping in Bulma's capsule house. Once his memory of the previous nights events returned to him he growled to himself and started searching for something that could lead him to the people that had taken Bulma.  
  
A quick survey of the outside showed nothing, and a thorough search of the inside displayed even less. It wasn't until he went to the bottom of the plateau at the spot that the kidnapper had descended that he found something that might be helpful.  
  
The shiny object on the ground might be a clue, all he had to do was figure out what it was, where it might have come from, and then it would surely lead him to Bulma.  
  
After a few hours of sitting on his tail (literally) and examining the object he gave up trying to figure it out on his own and ventured into the city to see if someone there could tell him.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
The man with the spiky hair walked closer to Bulma as she lay terrified on the bed. He continued to smirk evilly as he closed in on her, and though she wanted to, Bulma couldn't bring herself to close her eyes, the man was pretty handsome. He leaned down and untied her hands and feet, throwing the restraints to the floor.  
  
"I don't really think we'll need those. You're only a weak female, you're not getting out of here, so there's really no need for those."  
  
Bulma suddenly found her fists clenched and her eyes narrowed dangerously at the man. Anyone who knew her would have backed away terrified by then, but the man just stood there, silently laughing at her. In her anger she stood up quickly and pointed her finger at him, poking him in the chest.   
  
"Listen mister. I may not be the strongest girl in the world, nor am I likely to win a fight, but I'm not 'ONLY' a weak female. I happen to be a genius and I could run circles around your chauvinistic, narrow-minded, arrogant, tiny brained worthless ass!"   
  
The man crossed his arms and narrowed his eyebrows at her. As his muscles flexed dangerously Bulma remembered her situation and the anger that had propelled her before suddenly deserted her. She stepped back away from the furious looking man but refused to drop eye contact with him.  
  
"And you....still haven't told me your name."  
  
"Vegeta. Now sit down and stop screeching. You're a very noisome pest."  
  
Bulma stood her ground for a few seconds before the man strode to her and shoved her backwards onto the bed. She gulped and continued to stare at him, although he now had a height advantage over her to add to his obvious strength advantage.  
  
"What do you want from me? Why was I kidnapped like this?"  
  
"The one and only thing I want from you is those DragonBalls of yours. Tell me where you have them hidden."  
  
Bulma had clenched her hands into the bedspread when she heard him mention the balls, but once he gave away that he didn't have them she almost relaxed. Almost. He didn't have them, but he did have her. That meant that they were still in the capsule she had them in, which were still at the house with Goku.  
  
"They're in my house on the plateau. Just take me there and I'll get them for yo-"  
  
She had started to rise but Vegeta shoved her backwards again.   
  
"No, they aren't at that house, it was already thoroughly searched. Now where did you hide them?"  
  
Bulma gulped in fear. This man was serious and he wasn't about to believe her. Obviously neither he nor the other dark hared man knew about capsules, though how the one could follow them for weeks and not see her with them she couldn't figure out. Maybe he had only spied on them at night after the house was already packed.  
  
"They're at the plateau, which you would see if you would only take me there. Or are we already too far away from it and you don't want to tire yourself out from that long walk?"  
  
The man smirked at her and gripped her arm, pulling her up from the bed and over to the one window in the room. He drew back the curtains and the shades and pointed outside into the semi-darkness. The plateau stood out against the skyline past the city, which they were evidently in the middle of.  
  
"You're in my city now girl. I rule here and what I say goes. I say I want those DragonBalls and that you will give them to me. I'll give you a few moments to think about it before I come back and kill you. I'd think carefully about the right decision if I were you."  
  
The two men walked out of the room leaving Bulma staring out the window, which was locked on the outside with bars too small for her to fit through.  
  
Bulma considered the man that had just been in there. Vegeta, it was a strange name, but Bulma wasn't exactly what everyone was naming their daughters these days either. She didn't think he was much older than her, but he acted like he was the most important person on the planet and anyone he came across was there to listen to him. Well, she'd show him, somehow, that she wasn't going to let him treat her that way. Those DragonBalls were important, she wouldn't let him have them; she wouldn't let anyone have them.  
  
A sudden sound at her window drew Bulma's eyes back to it. She started back in shock as two eyes met her own. They belonged to a man roughly the same age as her and he was a hunk as well. He stared in at her and his eyes widened. Bulma walked towards the window and the guy started to seem nervous.   
  
"What are you doing outside the window?"  
  
"Shhh! Listen, I'm trying to get out of here. I finally managed to get passed the guard outside the room and now I'm trying to leave. Don't make noise or I'll get caught."  
  
"No wait! Help me out of here too. That Vegeta guy is going to come back and kill me soon!"  
  
"No, he probably won't. I heard your conversation and if there's really something that he wants from you and he doesn't have any idea where it is, then he most likely won't kill you until he gets it."  
  
Having said that the man continued passed her window along the small ledge that ringed the building, or so Bulma assumed. She was still staring out the window after the man a few minutes later when Vegeta came back inside. He came in alone, which was somewhat of a relief to her, the other guy had started to disturb her.  
  
"Have you changed your mind, or do I kill you now and end your pathetic life."  
  
"I already told you where they were, but since you won't believe me then...I guess...you'll just have to...kill...me."  
  
Her voice had grown smaller and weaker as she talked and she really hoped that the other man had been correct. Vegeta raised his hand towards her and a strange energy started gathering around his palm.  
  
"Then you die."  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Inside the city Goku tried to get the attention of the people walking through the streets. Mostly they ignored him, although a few stared at his tail. He tried talking to those ones, but they always walked quickly away from him. Everyone who saw his tail opened their mouth in fright and practically ran away. He was having no luck finding out about where Bulma could be.  
  
He rounded another corner to try again and ran into a man with long black hair. The man looked down at him and smiled.   
  
"Sorry kid, I didn't mean to trip...you...umm...is that a....tail?"  
  
Goku frowned and crossed his arms.   
  
"Yes, now I answered your question so you answer mine. I'm trying to find a friend of mine, she was stolen last night and this is the only thing that was left behind."  
  
"Does your friend have blue hair and is she about my age?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess she's about your age. I dunno what age she is though. I just know she's older than me."  
  
"Well kid, you see that big building in the middle of town. That's where she is, but you'll never get her out of there. You can try, but you're pretty much doomed to fail."  
  
"Oh, thanks mister. I've got to go and save her then."  
  
The man stared at Goku for a few more seconds before attempting to speak again.  
  
"You're still going to try and save her? Hey, what's your name? I know a few people who will never believe this."  
  
"Oh, my name's Goku. What's yours."  
  
"It's Yaumcha. Well, if you make it out of there alive, which is doubtful, then maybe I'll see you again."  
With that Yamcha ran off towards the outskirts of the city and Goku ran quickly in the opposite direction, making for the large building that held Bulma.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
AN: Oooh...that was a fast update for me. ^_^ Anyone want to rate the evilness of my cliffy? Well, like I've said a couple of times now, I've got a mailing list for this fic now, so if you're interested, e-mail me at hibari_heza@yahoo.com and I'll put you on the list. ^_^ 


	8. Escape From Vegetatraze

To Catch a DragonBall  
Chapter 8  
Escape from Vegetatraze  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters, 'cause I'm getting tired of repeating myself. ^_~  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
With her eyes tight shut Bulma couldn't see the fatal blast as it hurtled towards her, or rather as she imagined it must be hurtling toward her. As she waited for Vegeta to kill her, Bulma began to wonder about Goku and what he would do when he found out she was dead. She wondered about her family, but she already knew what would happen to her father once she was dead. Her poor mother would be left all alone though, and it struck Bulma how deeply unfair this situation was.  
  
In the few seconds it took her to think such things her mind continued to circle to her father. He was always so calm, he accepted anything that fate sent his way. He was even prepared for his own death, an event which Bulma had refused to allow. At least not for quite some years more. Thinking of her fathers own bravery in the face of his sickness and impending death made Bulma feel a coward for the way she was facing her own death.  
  
Quite suddenly Bulma had reached a decision. She would not die with her eyes closed afraid to face her executioner. She may have failed to save her father as she had promised, but she would not shame him with her cowardice. Bulma opened her eyes, and it was at that second that she realized that since she had been standing there for at least half a minute, it was quite possible that Vegeta had changed his mind. Even so she looked at him over the energy in his hand with calm regard. It was amazing how good-looking she could think he was even when faced with the prospect of being killed in cold blood by him.  
  
Vegeta held his hand where it was for a minute more before dispersing the energy into the wall beside her and dropping his arm to his side. Bulma jumped and looked to the now demolished wall and gulped for air. The man really could have killed her!  
  
"I want those DragonBalls and until I get them you aren't going anywhere, not even to death." A pair of guards walked into the room and moved to stand by her, each taking one of her arms.  
  
"Take her to new quarters, these ones will no longer be sufficient. Think about what I've said. You will show me where those balls are, and then I will kill you. Or, you can remain stubborn, and I'll still kill you. Have it whichever way that you want it."  
  
Having said that Vegeta stormed from the room. The two guards dragged her through the doorway and down a dimly lit hall. She was being moved so quickly that she barely had time to glimpse her surroundings, but she got the overall impression that the building she was in could even rival her own magnificent mansion.  
She was tossed unceremoniously into another room, much the same as the last but without the magnificent view of the plateau. Bulma threw herself down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, trying to formulate a plan that would ensure she lived past the next few hours.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Goku made it to the large building that was pointed out to him, and he could hardly miss it, just in time to see a large blast of energy go shooting through one wall. Goku was amazed and curious about the blast so he jumped to the ledge below the gaping hole and listened into the room. He heard a man's voice talking about Bulma's DragonBalls and wondered if she was also in the room. Once everyone cleared the room he ran inside and darted through the door into the hall. The slightest sound of footsteps reverberated back down the hall to him and he could just catch the gleam of aqua-blue hair in the dusty light far ahead of him.   
Goku took off silently down the hall in pursuit. He hoped that Bulma hadn't been harmed in anyway, she was his friend now and he wouldn't let anyone hurt her.  
  
As Goku hurtled quietly down the hall two dark eyes watched from a small recess in the corridor and the owner of the dark eyes smiled mercilessly to himself.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Bulma was just about to nod off to sleep, still staring at the ceiling, when she heard a soft grunt and thud outside her door. She bolted upright and stared warily at the wooden barricade, hoping it, and the guard, would protect her from whatever fiend might be outside. The door handle began to rattle slightly and so Bulma grabbed the closest and deadliest thing she could find in the room: a small brass bell. It was really a rather useless weapon, but the best defense that Bulma could offer up.  
  
Goku stepped cautiously into the room and Bulma sighed with such utter relief that it felt as if all the air went right out of her and she sank to her knees. Goku ran to her and she embraced him for a few seconds before he wriggled away from her.  
  
"Bulma! Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" Bulma shook her head and gave him a very condenced version of the events of the last few hours. Once they had both shared their brief stories they left the room and headed to the one recently occupied by the young blue haired woman. Just as they began to climb down the face of the building the door to the room burst open and a group of men ran in, headed by the dark haired man responsible for Bulma's kidnapping.  
  
The two young people finished their climb quicker than they started it and made a dash for the gates surrounding the building. Shouts were heard all over the grounds and from behind them. Bulma was very certain that their escape would not be easy, if it was anything short of impossible. Goku lead Bulma directly to a spot in the gates where the metal had been bent back, it was just enough for the both of them to squeeze through it.   
  
As she stood up on the other side of the gate Bulma came face to face with the man who had escaped before her. He grinned self-consciously at her before indicating that they should follow him. The three fugitives set off at a fast run away from the building until they could no longer hear the sounds of pursuit and were far enough away to allow them to catch their breaths. Before Bulma could ask him any questions the young man led them inside an abandoned looking building only a few yards away from where they had stopped.  
  
Inside the building wasn't as shabby and unkempt as outside. There were three beds located in the room and Bulma sank gratefully down on one. Goku and the man regarded her silently, Goku with mild worry and the young man with shy wonder. When she had had enough of them looking at her Bulma narrowed her eyes, sucked in her breath and demanded to know what they were looking at.   
  
The young man immediately dropped his gaze to the floor, but Goku smiled at her before waving his hand at Yamcha.  
  
"This is Yamcha, I met him on the streets and he told me where you were."  
  
"Really?" Her eyes wide with surprise Bulma's mouth turned itself to a little smile. "Thank you. I honestly thought you were a worthless coward when you refused to help me get out, but thanks for sending Goku for me."  
  
"Oh, it wasn't a problem. I met him in the street trying to find out where you were and no one else would give him any information."  
"Yeah Bulma, the people in this city are really rude. They only stared at my tail and avoided me."  
  
"Really? I know a tail is a bit strange but the people must be really anti-social to avoid you like that."  
  
"No actually miss, it's because of his tail they avoided him. Or rather, because his tail reminds them so much of Vegeta, and Vegeta scares anyone in this city smart enough to realize how dangerous he is."  
  
"Are you saying that Vegeta has a tail? I didn't even see it!"  
  
"Well, he keeps it wrapped around his waist most of the time, and he's such an imposing guy, it can be easy to miss, unless you've been around him long enough to notice. You see, Vegeta came to this city a few years ago and started throwing around all of the local officials. Soon enough he had driven them out of town and was building up his lackey force. If you're associated with Vegeta around here, then you're always given the proper deference. Anyone who doesn't will be reported and killed."  
  
As Yamcha talked Bulma pictured Vegeta in her mind's-eye. Certainly she could believe him capable of such atrocities, but she still didn't want to hear about them.  
  
"That's really horrible, it truly is. I feel sorry for the people of this city. But now, tell me, do you think that Goku and I will be able to get back to the plateau and my capsule house and away from this city before Vegeta can try to kill us?"  
  
"It's really doubtful, but...I suppose I can help you. It would probably be better if you just took off and left the house."  
  
"I can't. I have something very valuable stashed there and I need to retrieve that before I can leave this area."  
  
Bulma looked at Yamcha with a slight pleading look and he found himself saying yes and casting his gaze away from her quickly. Once he said yes Bulma clapped happily and crawled under the covers of the bed, falling instantly asleep. Yamcha was a little amazed that she could fall asleep so quickly after such a day, but once Goku crawled into one of the beds and did the same he figured he might as well try to sleep too.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Vegeta paced angrily through his room and cast furious glances at the men kneeling on his carpet.  
  
"You let her get away! I should just get rid of you all as the worthless slugs that you are, but you're spared for now. Get out of my sight!"  
  
The men all scrambled to get out of Vegeta's way, and he was under the private suspicion that if they had moved that quickly while chasing the girl then she wouldn't have gotten away.  
  
The dark haired man stepped forward and grinned at Vegeta before whipping the expression off his face.  
  
"You're sure that this is taken care of? I won't tolerate any more screwing up."  
  
"Yes Sir, I've got everything handled nicely. Miss Briefs may think that she is safe, but she'll soon learn a lesson in trusting strangers."  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
AN: Hey all, first off I want to apologize for leaving such an evil cliff hanger on the last chapter and then taking this whole week to update. From now on I'll try to update quickly if I leave a particularly evil cliffy. ^_^ Second, I want to say I'm sorry that I only have one chapter out. I perfectly intended to do two today but I was busy with my friends this afternoon and then had some trouble with the disc I have this story saved on earlier, so I've only been able to do this one chapter. I may do the second one, but I might not. I'll try to do it tomorrow if I can. ^_^ Also, if you would like to be notified of updates, then send me an e-mail at hibari_heza@yahoo.com. Or leave your e-mail address in a review and I'll put you on the list. ^_^   
  
Mizzkitty9886: Thanks, I'm glad that you like my story. ^_^  
  
Akuji: Thanks!! I took your suggestion, so we'll see if it works. I'm so glad for the praise. It's hard to know  
if you're doing well if you're not told. ^_^  
  
V.J.: I was hoping it would be particularly evil. I'm really getting into this fic as it progresses and I'm glad   
that you like it too.  
  
Selenity Jade: ::blushes:: Thanks so much. I never knew people liked my writing that much. I'm glad to  
know it. I'm glad to see that you're back on your fics as well. ^_^  
  
firestarsolo: I don't want you to get Insomnia. I'll try to update quicker after evil cliffhangers.  
  
Sally: Yes, it had to be a cliffhanger. It's more fun for me that way. ^_~ 


	9. Mud, mud everywhere

To Catch A DragonBall  
Chapter 9  
Mud, mud everywhere  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter so I can stop repeating myself. ^_^  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
The ground was still soaking wet after the rain that had pounded into it the night before and a slight drizzle accompanied them occasionally on their way out of the city. By the time they reached the plateau Bulma was completely sick of rain. Once they struggled through the mud to the top of the plateau Bulma dashed inside and grabbed her capsules. She didn't pause to check for the balls, since they weren't found she could assume they were still in their hiding place. Outside she quickly encapsulated her building and put it in her pocket with her capsule container, she didn't want Yamcha to see the container in case he wondered what else she had in there.  
  
She clicked open a capsule jet and herded the boys inside, though Yamcha seemed quite stunned at her capsule technology. She should have figured that this area was a backwards place with no decent technology. She took off in the jet but soon realized that it wasn't going to make it off the muddy plateau, there wasn't enough room and the mud was weighing her down.   
  
Bulma stopped the jet a few feet from the edge and ushered the guys out, then she capsulated it. As she was taking out another bike, this one with a covering from the rain, she noticed some flashlights dancing at the edge leading to the city. She knew what that meant, Vegeta's men were after them. She quickly climbed on the bike and started it up. Goku and Yamcha dove behind her as she took off. She was at the ledge before she remembered that there was no path down for the bike.   
  
Bulma closed her eyes and pressed her lips tightly together to keep from screaming as they flew off the ledge. They landed heavily on the ground, but right side up and nothing seemed to be damaged. Once she opened her eyes Bulma discovered that the reason they weren't hurt was because the mud was so deep here that it cushioned their fall. Again she rushed everyone out of the bike, capsulated it, and took out another capsule. This one held what she and her father lovingly referred to as The Mudskipper. They had only made one so far. It was a variation on a snowmobile made just for weather like this.   
  
As they sped off on the Mudskipper Bulma heard shouts from the people still on the plateau. She rushed away into the dark and hoped that they would actually be safe.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Vegeta glared down at the men in front of him as they cowered on the floor, hoping that he would show them some mercy. After a few seconds one dared to raise his head and Vegeta blasted him to HFIL that second.  
  
"Does anyone have anything to say for their repeated failure?"  
  
The men on the ground stared with wide eyes at where their comrade once stood and they all shook their heads. Vegeta smirked and blasted them as well.  
  
"Then I have no more use of you."  
  
The dark haired man strode forward again and knelt in front of Vegeta.   
  
"I know which direction they went in and I can track them. This mud makes it easier."  
"Just catch up with them and get me that girl."  
  
"Yes sir. Her transportation is quite a bit faster than ours, but I can continue to follow them until I get my chance again."  
  
"Then do it! Keep me updated and don't come back here until you have succeeded."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
With that Vegeta stormed from the room, leaving the dark-haired man to himself and his plans for Bulma.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Early the next morning Bulma and Goku sat in the Capsule house talking. They had managed to move quite some distance from Vegeta's city and now that the rain had stopped they had taken the opportunity to rest, clean up, and discuss their plans. Yamcha was taking his turn in the shower while they talked and Bulma was still trying to figure out why he had acted like he'd seen a ghost, or worse, Vegeta, when she stepped out of the bathroom in her robe.  
  
"So Bulma. Do you know where the last Ball is?"  
  
"Not yet, but once I do we have to get there, get it, and make my wish fast. I don't want that Vegeta taking my chance away from me. Here, let me get my radar out."  
  
Bulma took her radar out of the bag she was keeping it in and clicked it on. It showed her six balls, but the other one wasn't on the screen, so she broadened the area.   
  
"Oh no, the other ball is on the other side of that city. It seems it's a few miles away but still too close to Vegeta."  
  
"Well, we can get it without him knowing, can't we?"  
  
"We can certainly try. And we're going to."  
  
"Going to what?" Yamcha walked out of the bathroom and Bulma had to stop herself from smiling girlishly. He was really cute when he was cleaned up.  
  
"We're going to continue on our journey, unfortunately we have to go past Vegeta's city and we just realized it."  
  
"Oh, well, it shouldn't be too hard to go around his city, just don't try going through it."  
  
"Are you going to help Yamcha?" Goku looked at Yamcha as he glanced at Bulma and started blushing.  
  
"Hey! You're face is turning red again."  
  
Yamcha turned from the room and walked down the hall to his designated sleeping area, trying to keep from looking at Bulma as he walked past her.  
  
Bulma blushed lightly and started looking through the refrigerator to hide her red cheeks from Goku. Once she had found something to eat and her cheeks were no longer red she stepped out of the fridge and started cooking dinner.  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
In the morning they quickly packed up what things they wanted from inside the house and then encapsulated it. The sun was bright and warm so the mud was already mostly dry and Bulma felt it was safe to go back to her regular bike.  
  
Half an hour after they passed Vegeta's city Bulma, Goku, and Yamcha stopped beside a small stream cutting its way through some small hills and passing over one larger one as a small but beautiful waterfall.  
With her radar in hand Bulma walked to the edge of the waterfalls base and looked down. The water was dark but didn't look too deep and she was certain that the seventh ball was at the bottom. As she took out another capsule and a small changing room appeared Yamcha suddenly found the ground very interesting. The ground remained interesting until she had jumped into the water and she and her two piece bathing suit were out of his sight.  
  
Goku laughed at the blush on Yamcha's face before undressing and jumping in to help Bulma. The two swam under the water and popped back up, but neither had found the ball, so they continued to dive for some time until finally Bulma came up and pulled herself on the ledge. Clasped in her hands as she shivered in the air was the seventh DragonBall. Her smile was one of complete triumph and she turned to go for the others but as she looked behind her the smile faded from her face and she caught her breath in anger.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
AN: Ok, who wants to rate the evilness of THIS cliffy? ^_^ And yes, I'll try to get another update out very soon since this is an evil cliffy and I said I'd update quickly after those ones. ^_^ As I've said, I have a mailing list for this fic now, so if you want to be notified when I update then just leave me a note with your e-mail address in a review or send an e-mail to hibari_heza@yahoo.com I seem to be having some trouble with that right now, so I don't know if it will actually work, but join the ml anyway if you want to. ^_^  
  
Elven Flame: Thank you, now I'm actually getting fed I feel better. ^_~ Well, you know, I think I have to  
find out who that guy is before you can know. Hehe ^_^  
  
Twilight Rose: It certainly is. And he makes for such a fun character.  
  
V.J.: Thanks, but don't jump ahead of me. ^_^ You just have to wait, I might have some more twists yet.  
  
Sally: Oh, there are two guys with dark-hair. Yamcha and the dark-haired guy who's been following Bulma.  
I've no clue yet who he is. I'll figure it out soon. Maybe I'll ask him. Lol ^_~  
  
Selenity Jade: lol Thanks. Well, I'll try to make them longer....and I'll try to work faster too. It's just not  
always easy to get time. ^_^ 


	10. We're Where Again?

To Catch a DragonBall  
Chapter 10  
We're Where Again?  
Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall(Z) or any of its characters, though I'd like to. ^_^  
  
~*+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Bulma's brows were still furrowed furiously when the dark-haired man from before started walking towards her. He had a big triumphant grin plastered on his face, the same one that had been on Bulma's only moments before.  
  
"Ah, happy to see me again are you? I can tell by the look on your face."  
  
"Go to hell! Where's Yamcha?"  
  
"Oh, he's already on his way back to Vegeta for his reward in helping us find you so I wouldn't worry about him."  
  
Bulma stepped back towards the water away from the man but her clothes, with her capsules and the rest of the DragonBalls were behind him. Just as he walked towards her to grab the ball Bulma turned and tossed it back into the depths of the water. She heard a small growl behind her and then darkness descended upon her again.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
As Goku was coming up to the surface for another mouthful of air he noticed something splash into down from above. He squinted his eyes trying to see it but it wasn't until it was right above him that he recognized it for what it was. The DragonBall landed on his head as it sunk and he grabbed it before it went too far past him. He swam the rest of the way to the surface and climbed out of the pool, ready to show his prize off, but there was no sign of Bulma or Yamcha.  
  
He checked the ball number and was certain that it was the one that they had been looking for, the seven star ball, but he didn't know why it wasn't at the bottom where they had been looking for it.  
  
Goku couldn't see Bulma in the water and since she couldn't hold he breath as long as he could he knew she should have already been up but she was no where in sight.   
  
"Yamcha? Bulma? Are you guys playing a game on me 'cause I think you should have told me we were going to play a game!"   
  
"They're not playing any games on you kid, and they're not going to be answering any time soon."  
  
"Who're you?!"   
  
"Oh we've met, although you were unconscious at the time. Too bad, I really think you could have helped your blue-haired friend, if you hadn't fallen asleep on the job. And somehow, I think the same thing is going to happen this time as well."  
  
The man stepped out from behind a few trees and into plain sight. He wasn't an impressive looking man; long brown hair hung to his shoulders framing his face, he had dark brown eyes, he wasn't very tall, even his clothing helped him blend into his scenery. Goku assumed a fighting position as the man walked towards him. The man stopped where he was and laughed.   
  
"Go ahead and try kid, I think this'll be amusing."  
  
Goku unraveled his tail from his waist and flicked it in the air behind him, which is when the man noticed it. His eyes grew wider and he shot his hand into his coat pocket to pull out a small silver dart. When he saw that, Goku charged the man, hitting him in the stomach and knocking him off balance. The dart fell to the ground and rolled away from them as the man continued his fall to the ground, helped along by Goku kicking him in the chin.   
  
Goku landed softly on the ground and crouched back down, prepared for another attack, but the man didn't get up and a quick check showed that he was unconscious. Goku looked around the area but there didn't seem to be anyone else so he picked up Bulma clothing with the capsules in it and took off towards the direction that the city was in. He had to get there before Vegeta tried to hurt Bulma again.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Bulma heard soft voices around her and she knew that she didn't want to open her eyes; she was back in Vegeta's city after all. Her eyes flew open of their own accord in the next instant when she felt someone start shaking her roughly. As she grabbed at the hands to stop the shaking she looked up into Vegeta's angry eyes.  
  
"Damn it girl tell me where those balls are!"  
  
"You won't believe me anyway so why should I?!"  
  
Vegeta's voice dropped even lower than it had been and was almost a growl as he leaned closer to her.  
  
"I will kill you this time, so think carefully about your response. I am not a patient man."  
  
"I don't care Vegeta. You can take your impatience and threats and shove it. If you're not going to listen to my answer then don't bother asking me and then yelling at me!"  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes in anger at her and as he began to raise his hand towards her the black-haired man stepped into the room. Vegeta looked sideways at him and lowered his hand. He shoved Bulma back against the head of the bed and then strode to the door.  
  
"The next time I come in here I expect you to be more cooperative."  
  
Both men walked out of the room and Bulma sighed in relief. Vegeta had come close to killing her twice now, and she was rather certain that was twice more near misses than anyone else got from him. As she rubbed her sore back where she'd hit the bed Bulma looked around the room. It was just the same as the last one she'd been in, and might even have been the same. It was just as impossible for her to get out, especially since she had less on her than she did before, clothing and tool wise. She was still in her bathing suit.  
  
Bulma tucked herself under the blankets on the bed and stared through the bars in the windows. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was alight with brilliant golden red colors. It would have been very nice if she wasn't a prisoner. Bulma hoped that Goku would realize what had happened and would come to help her again and she hoped that Yamcha would fall off a cliff and break his leg. She couldn't believe he had betrayed them!  
  
As the sun sank further below the horizon and the room became darker Bulma started to drift off to sleep.   
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Goku reached the city limits and stopped to make sure to wrap his tail carefully around his waist before he proceeded. Once he got to the building he'd see if he could still get inside through the wall and then try to find Bulma. Goku ran through the dark and empty streets in silence until he got to Bulma's prison. He crept around the building quietly and when he found the large hole that was still in the wall he climbed in.  
  
Goku landed with a soft thud on the floor and made his way to the door to the hallway but as he was half-way there a small noise behind him made him turn. As he looked behind him he caught the flash of gleaming white teeth and heard a sinister chuckle. As two hands reached out of the darkness headed for his wildly thrashing tail.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
AN: I know, this was short and I said I would try to make them longer, but I wanted to get this out tonight (don't ask why, I have no clue) and I just can't figure where to go past this point yet. I'll have another chapter out on Friday unless I'm completely overwhelmed with Writer's Block or some such thing. ^_^  
I'm also aware that I'm evil and since I enjoy being so, you can call me that if you want to. ^_~  
Remember, I have an ml for this story now and if you want to be on it then just e-mail me at hibari_heza@yahoo.com   
  
Sally: Thanks! I love that rating. Well, I can't give up on figuring out who the guy is, cause I'm the author  
and I'll eventually have to know. But you'll know not too long after I do. ^_^  
  
Selenity Jade: Ouch! Didn't that hurt? Okies, I really will try for more. I will, really. Thanks. ^_^ (I'll try for  
more AFTER this chapter, it doesn't count. Heh) 


	11. The Distraction

To Catch a DragonBall  
Chapter 11  
The Distraction  
  
Disclaimer: If I could own them, I'd die happy, but I don't own DragonBall or any of its characters *sigh*  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Bulma ran quickly down the darkened hall, peering into rooms as she passed them, looking for an exit. All the while she heard the sound of pounding feet following behind her. She was starting to run out of breath and there was a cramp in her side but she couldn't stop. As she ran she tried to judge how close her pursuers might be but the echoing effect of the halls was of little help to her. Just as she rounded a corner she ran right into him and there was no doubting that she was in trouble now.  
  
Bulma looked up fearfully at the man towering above her. His dark hair blocked the light to his face and cast his features into shadow, but she could still feel his piercing eyes searching hers. She caught her breath and made ready to stand and run once again. Suddenly though he leaned down towards her and Bulma had one wild moment to think that he was going to kiss her. Just as she was about to scramble away she heard yelling and crashing coming from all around her.   
  
Bulma opened her eyes as they dragged Goku into the room and threw him onto the foot of her bed. As happy as she was to get out of that dream she was upset to still be in Vegeta's custody, and even less happy to see that they had captured Goku.  
  
Bulma shot Goku one look of anxiety before Vegeta and his dark-haired lackey strode into the room. Vegeta completely ignored Bulma for once and stood staring at Goku.  
  
"I never knew there were any others on this planet."  
  
"Any other what Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta turned his attention to Bulma and growled slightly at her.   
"You will stop speaking to me like that girl. I demand respect."  
  
"Then earn it by letting us go. Until then, kiss off!"   
  
Bulma knew that by saying that to Vegeta she was walking a dangerously thin line. She'd already seen his temper and really had no desire to again, but she wanted to know what was so interesting about Goku to him.   
  
Vegeta growled at her again but instead of threatening her he shifted his attention back onto Goku.  
  
"What is your name and who was your father?"  
  
"Goku and I never had a father. But my grandfather's name was Gohan."  
  
Vegeta sneered down at Goku. "That isn't your real name. Clearly you're low class so it's not important. But you ought to know your own heritage."  
  
"My own what?"   
  
"You are a Saiyajin, a race of great warriors of unparalleled strength."  
"Unwhat strength?"  
  
Vegeta growled at Goku's idiocy but other than that restricted his reaction to flexing and unflexing his hands.  
  
"I will tell you that later, if I decide to spare you. I don't think I should bother; this planet already has enough brain-damaged weaklings. Speaking of which..."  
  
At that point he made to turn to Bulma only to find that she was already off the bed and stalking towards him. Once her saw her moving towards him he twisted his mouth into a smirk and waited for her. She continued until she was an inch away from him and staring right into his eyes.  
  
"Listen you, I happen to be a great genius. I'll bet I'm smarter than every person in this whole city, including you. I can build anything and I frequently make my own designs. So get off your high horse and learn to accept that even if I'm not stronger than you that I AM smarter than you. And if you want me to give you any information about anything then you'll have to learn to be a little less domineering."  
  
"And what makes you think that you're smarter than me and the people in my city?"  
  
"It's simple really. I already know that I have far more and better technology than you do. If I didn't, then you wouldn't have to ask me where the DragonBalls are."  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Bulma and leaned closer to her face, even though she was already closer to him than he usually allowed.  
  
"What technology? I want know."  
  
"Why should I tell you? You would only use whatever I could give you to your advantage and by helping you I'd be helping to hurt and kill innocent people."  
  
"It won't matter. Once I get the DragonBalls I won't need you 'genius.' Let's go."   
  
Vegeta turned and walked from the room and for a brief second Bulma was so pissed at the condescending tone in his voice that she didn't immediately realize that the dark haired man was reaching towards her and that Goku was being dragged out by the guards.  
  
"Where are we going Vegeta?!"  
  
"Where you were found. You must have hidden the DragonBalls there. So, I'll go myself and get them."  
  
Bulma looked over at Goku who smiled at her reassuringly even though he was still being dragged uncomfortably along by the guards.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Once she was standing by the small pool and staring into the waterfall Bulma began to panic. She couldn't hand over the Balls and with Vegeta there it didn't seem as if she'd be able to get away. She could try to get far enough away with Goku and the DragonBalls that she could make her wish before Vegeta caught her, but it didn't seem as if that would be possible.  
  
Vegeta watched Bulma stare into the water for a few minutes and then walked up behind her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him, glaring down at her.  
  
"Enough stalling. Show me where the DragonBalls are."  
  
"They aren't here! I never said they were, you just assumed that....they.....were...."  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes in frustration and tugged at Bulma's arm again.  
  
"I said tell me. I won't listen to anymore of your crap."  
  
Bulma was casting about frantically for something to say that he would believe, although she already knew that he wasn't inclined to believe anything that she said. She was about to open her mouth and offer up another feeble excuse when her ears caught a rustling off to the side.   
  
Vegeta had apparently heard it too because he turned to look at the bush that was rustling wildly. He took a step forward, dragging her with him and then stopped. Vegeta tossed back his head and began to laugh but Bulma couldn't yet see what was so funny. Until she caught sight of another dark head slowly rising from the bush.   
  
It was Yamcha! She couldn't believe it. He would dare to show himself in front of her after he had betrayed them to Vegeta.  
  
"So you were still hiding around here were you? Well, it was a wise decision to give yourself up.Goku ass Now I won't have to waste men looking for you."  
  
"Can it Vegeta. No one here is interested in hearing you brag. And I'm not here to surrender. It's true I didn't try to help her before, but I've decided to this time. You're probably not as tough as you think you are and now that you're away from your palace and all your guards I might have a fair chance."  
  
"Not likely."  
  
Vegeta shoved Bulma to the ground and strode towards Yamcha. The two young men faced each other and got into fighting positions. Yamcha cast Bulma a quick smile before concentrating on Vegeta. Since this was likely the only distraction she would get Bulma knew that she had to take it. The dark-haired man was watching Vegeta and Yamcha so Bulma crawled over to her clothing. Her capsules weren't there but she hadn't expected them to be. She threw her clothing on over her swimming suit and walked towards Goku's guards.   
  
As soon as she got close enough tapped Goku on the shoulder. He and his guards had been too busy watching the fight between Vegeta and Yamcha to notice her. Goku turned to her and she dragged him silently away. They got several yards away before Bulma turned around. Vegeta was smirking so much that Bulma knew he was enjoying it and she wondered if he was only toying with Yamcha, since they did seem to be evenly matched. After several more yards Bulma stopped and got her capsules from Goku. Once they had a jet out they climbed in and were on their way.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Bulma hopped off the bike and started looking through her capsules. She went through them all and couldn't find the one that held her DragonBalls.   
  
"Ahhh! Goku where is it?! Where's the capsule with the balls in it? I need that!!"  
  
"It's there Bulma. It has to be. I didn't take any of them out. Look again."  
Bulma sunk to the ground and started sobbing.   
  
"My DragonBalls! I've lost them. And now I won't be able to make my wish!"  
  
Goku sat down next to Bulma and picked up all of her capsules. He went through them one at a time holding them in front of her until she opened her eyes and shook her head. He put the ones he'd showed her on the ground as he went. Finally there was only one capsule in his hand and he knew it had to be the one.  
  
He held it in front of her eyes and Bulma stopped sniffling. Her head started to move. Goku let out a frustrated sigh as she shook her head again. He sat there listening to Bulma sob for a few more minutes before picking up all the capsules and flipping open their case.  
  
Bulma stopped crying all together when she heard Goku laughing. 'How can he laugh at a time like this?!"  
  
"Goku! You little br-"  
  
Goku held up her container, which held inside of it one small capsule since all the rest still resided in Goku hands. Bulma felt her jaw drop and she smacked herself in the head.  
  
"I missed it! I can't believe I missed it! Well, I feel like an idiot. But I'm a happy idiot. Than you Goku! I might not have noticed if you hadn't helped."  
  
"You're welcome Bulma. Are you going to make your wish now?"  
  
Bulma nodded and skipped happily as she clicked open her capsule. She took out the seven shiny balls and placed them on the ground. Then she took out another capsule and clicked it open. She took out her book and flipped through it quickly. It was the book which had told her about the DragonBalls and she needed to find the reference on how to call get her wish.  
  
The book told her how to call the Dragon so she tried it, calling out what the book told her to. All at once the balls began glowing a bright golden yellow. She closed her eyes as the light brightened further and the wind picked up around her. When Bulma opened her eyes she looked up into the large eyes of an enormous green dragon.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
AN: I know it took me almost two weeks to get this chapter out and for anyone who might have been waiting for me to update I apologize. I realized last Friday when I tried to start this chapter that I felt completely uninspired. I've had to force myself to write this one and I'm sure it's not good but I just needed to get past this chapter. Maybe I'll feel inspired again after this. ::crosses her fingers::  
If you would like to join my mailing list, just e-mail me at hibari_heza@yahoo.com or leave your addy in a review. Thanks. ^_^  
  
Selenity Jade: Well, I got out three chapters last week. Does that make up for the shortness? I'm sorry this one was soooo late.  
  
SkittleKicks: : Thanks. Oh, I'll have to watch that. I tend to forget myself. Lol  
  
Lady of Flame: Thanks. Lol. I'll try to update quicker. I was updating fast...and then I became uninspired.  
  
Empress Sarah-sama: I know, but maybe she'll figure out how to stop that. ^_^ 


	12. Alone Again

To Catch A DragonBall  
Chapter 12  
Alone again  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters because I'm too lazy to repeat myself. ^_~  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Bulma stared up happily at the beast. It only floated in the air and regarded her, waiting for her wish.  
Bulma was so overcome with happiness at finally being able to ask for her wish that it took her several moments to concentrate on talking.  
  
"My wish is that my father will become healthy again and live for many years."  
  
"Your wish is granted."  
  
The words hung in the air as the dragon disappeared and the seven balls scattered over the earth. Bulma jumped into the air and waved her arms wildly.   
  
"Yes! I got my wish!!"  
  
She grabbed Goku's hands and started laughing and skipping happily. Just as she was beginning to calm down a loud scream of frustration and anger was heard behind them.   
  
Vegeta walked towards them with a look on his face that clearly said he was pissed. Behind him came the black-haired man and the guards. He walked straight to Bulma and she was quite certain that her short-lived happiness was only going to have preceded her to death by a few minutes.  
  
"Girl! You used the balls didn't you?! You will tell me how to find them. NOW!"  
  
Bulma gulped and took a step back, though she knew that Vegeta would kill her before she got away. Goku stepped in front of Bulma and crouched into a fighting position, his tail wrapped around his waist but twitching sporadically.  
  
"I won't let you hurt Bulma!"  
  
Vegeta laughed and knocked Goku out of the way. Bulma tried to run over to help him but Vegeta grabbed her arm and held her in front of him.  
  
"Tell me how you found the balls."  
  
"Yo..you can't use them even if you find them. It will be a whole year before they are recharged and can be used."  
  
Vegeta snarled at her and threw her to the ground by Goku. But where Goku could take a hit like that and get up, Bulma found her breath knocked out of her and herself unable to move. She knew she had hit her head and she could even feel a sticky substance that was most likely her own blood. She also knew that her back had hit the ground pretty hard and would probably be very bruised and sore for several days at the least.  
  
She tried to raise her head but was engulfed in dizziness. The world spun black around her and she struggled to keep from passing out. Time seemed to stop as she held herself against the blackness. In the slow motion caused by her daze she saw a creature throw itself out of the darkness at Vegeta at the same time that Goku did. After that, she lost the fight.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Bulma awoke lying on the ground. She slowly got to her feet and looked around her. This was the same place that she had made her wish and Vegeta had confronted them. Only....there was no sign of anyone still here. She walked around the perimeter of the smallish clearing but found no one. And worse yet, she couldn't find her capsules in her pockets or anywhere near her. How was she supposed to find Goku and get back home without her capsules?  
  
Bulma wanted to start calling out Goku's name, but was afraid of what else, or who else, might answer that call. She walked into the forest surrounding the clearing and covered the area around it in a ten-foot radius. She extended it to twenty, then thirty, then fifty.   
  
As the sun cast shadows about her Bulma began to panic. It just didn't seem likely that Vegeta would leave her behind. He had been furious with her and even when he got through beating poor Goku he would have dragged her back to torture her. He wouldn't have left her in the wilderness. Unless....  
  
....he somehow knew that doing so would scare her and torture her greatly. She couldn't stand the thought of being left out there all alone. It was too much for her after all that she had been through in that day. Bulma sat down on the ground and started crying, most likely she wasn't too far from where she had broken down the first time. Except Goku wouldn't be there to reassure her and help her. She was alone.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
AN: Ok, before anyone starts screaming and chasing me with brooms ::looks meaningfully at a certain person:: I just want to say that I know this chapter is terribly, horribly, inhumanely short. I did this for a reason. What's the reason you say? Oh....well, I didn't think you'd ask...heh. No, no, the reason was because I felt it was a good place to stop for this chapter and I seriously think that my muse is coming back from hiatus. So that means that I will have another chapter out soon (I practically promise to but don't hold me to it!) and it will be longer. I'm still deciding on some basic things for the next chapter and how it's going to play out, but depending on how I feel, it might be out tonight as well...or it might be out tomorrow (depending on factors other than me) or patience may just have to continue being a virtue until Wednesday. But it will be much longer and it WILL have Vegeta in it. Promise. ^_^  
  
Also, I have a mailing list for my DBZ fics and if you want to be on it then just e-mail me at hibari_heza@yahoo.com or leave a message, with your e-mail, in a review, I always look at them. ^_^  
  
Selenity Jade: Well, I'm trying. I have to track down my muse. Thank you. I wasn't sure I liked this chapter.  
  
Lady of Flame: Thanks. Well, they're always out as soon as I finish. I tend to write my chapters while I'm sitting on-line.  
  
Sally: Well I'm sorry! I said I felt uninspired and I was forcing myself to write that chapter. I'll try not to take so long to update. But you know, when you don't feel like writing you just don't want to. ^_^ 


	13. On the Road Again

To Catch a DragonBall  
Chapter 13  
On the Road Again  
  
Disclaimer: No matter how many times I complain I don't get to own DBZ or any of it's characters. It's so unfair.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Bulma flung her hair out of her face and wiped the tears from her eyes, blinking into the sun's light. She squinted up into the brightness, trying to determine what time it was, but then remembered that she was wearing a watch.   
  
She glanced down at her watch but noticed something was slightly off. The colors of her watch were slightly dulled, not as pretty as it usually was. Also, her watch claimed that it was Five o'clock while the sun clearly told her it was around the middle of the day. Bulma snapped her head up quickly to look at her surroundings.   
  
Even though the sun shone down through the opening in the forest canopy right into the clearing the area suddenly seemed so colorless. It wasn't as pretty as it had been before she was knocked unconscious. Bulma reached up her hand and slapped herself right on the forehead, although she regretted it once she had done it.  
  
'Of course!"  
  
Just as she stood up in exaltation of her discovery the world began to spin and lurch beneath her feet. She felt herself falling towards the ground and was helpless to stop her headlong crash. Darkness began nibbling at the edges of her consciousness and only inches from the ground she blacked out.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Bulma's eyes shot open and she sat up abruptly. The darkness receded quickly from her and she clutched the grass beside her to keep herself steady. Once she had focused her eyes she gasped loudly in surprise.  
  
Vegeta! And Goku!! They were still fighting; the idiot guards and the black-haired man were still standing around. By the looks of it she had only been out a few seconds, but since that was insane she just figured that she was out for several minutes and nothing had happened in the meantime.   
  
Since there didn't seem to be anything that Bulma could do she sat still and watched. Goku was trying valiantly to keep up with Vegeta but the older man was obviously a better fighter.   
  
'This is great. I finally get my wish and instead of going home and celebrating I'll be lucky if I get out of here alive. Damn that Vegeta!'  
  
For several minutes Bulma just sat there and watched. Then all at once, or so it seemed, Goku just ran out of energy. He was no longer able to block or dodge Vegeta's attacks and he was obviously slowing down. Vegeta landed one final hit to Goku's stomach, knocking him to his knees and Goku knelt there, unable to get up. Vegeta smirked down at Goku and Bulma knew right then that Vegeta was simply going to kill him, and then her.  
  
She shut her eyes, unwilling to watch Goku's death and waited. After a while she opened her eyes to see Vegeta signaling to the guards to come forward and pick up Goku. He then turned to her and narrowed his eyes, the smirk leaving his face.  
  
"Girl, you should be thankful. I've decided to let you live, even though I should kill you. You're not worth the energy it would take and I have more important things than you to deal with. Now leave."  
  
Bulma gasped and scrambled backwards, wondering what was going through his mind. She didn't know Vegeta, but she didn't think he ever did anything unless he had something to gain from it.  
  
"Umm..but Goku....:"  
  
"He will be staying here. He needs to be trained as a Saiyajin should be. Now go!"  
  
Bulma gulped and shook her head. 'I can't leave Goku to that sadistic bastard.'  
  
"Vege- hey wait! I wasn't done talking to you!!"  
  
Seeing that Bulma wasn't going to shut up Vegeta and his men just turned and walked from the clearing. The dark-haired man who had been plaguing her since her journey began, stopped and waved at Bulma, as if he was simply waving good-bye to a friend. Bulma fumed and thought about running after them but knew she couldn't do anything.  
  
'I'll just go home, see my father, and then figure out something to do from there.'  
  
"Don't worry about your little friend. He won't be hurt, he's just going to be trained to fight. You might even see him again if you keep yourself out of trouble long enough."   
  
Bulma slapped her hand onto the ground in frustration and hissed at the dark-haired man, but he just laughed at her and continued to follow Vegeta. Once they were gone from sight Bulma stood up, wincing at the pain the movement cause her, and took out her capsule case. She needed to get home fast if she wanted to do anything to help.  
  
She opened up one of her jets and was about to get in it when she remembered something. She slapped her hand to her forehead and berated herself.  
  
'Yamcha! How could I forget him? He attacked Vegeta so I could get away. He can't have been the one who turned us into the jerk. I'll go see if he's ok, then go home.'  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
"Stop whining! It's not my fault you went and did such a stupid thing!"  
  
"I was helping you. You can at least be more sympathetic to me."  
  
"I'm helping you aren't I? It's more than you did for me when Vegeta came for us the second time."  
  
"Erm...well...uhh....you see...I would have helped and all....but you know....I was off and....and I didn't know.....so ummm...."  
  
"Right. Just quit complaining and I'll forgive you."  
  
Yamcha leaned back into the backseat of the jet and mumbled an incoherent agreement. Bulma had found him sprawled unconscious on the ground, bleeding and bruised but still alive. Apparently he hadn't been worth Vegeta's time in killing either. Bulma had been relieved when she found him alive but once he woke up and started complaining about her flying her relief had turned to annoyance. She was entertaining little thoughts of shoving him out the jet door....while in flight.  
  
"Once we get to my house I'll have you looked at. You shouldn't go much longer with those wounds like that. With the great equipment at my house and my father's expertise you'll be better in no time."  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"Well, at the rate that we're going we should be there around midnight. We'll all get a good-nights sleep, you'll get started on healing, then I'll start thinking of ways to get Goku back from the Jerk."  
  
"You won't be able to. You said Vegeta's going to have him trained right? That means that either he's a damn good fighter or Vegeta is feeling generous and is taking him in because they're the same race. I think it's the first choice myself."  
  
"Yeah well, that's all very well and good but I'm not giving up on Goku."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Bulma set the jet down lightly on top of the CC's building and rushed around to the other side. Three men waited for her by the door and once she shut off the engine two of them wheeled a stretched up to the door. The third man rushed towards Bulma and she blinked, trying to see in the light. But the slight advantage she gained on her night vision disappeared when her eyes filled up with tears.  
  
Her father wrapped his arms around her as soon as she was close enough and Bulma almost couldn't breath, he was hugging her that tightly.  
  
"Daddy! My wish really worked!!"  
  
"Yes, and I was so shocked when it did that I almost had a heart-attack."  
  
"Oh that would have been a fine way to repay all my hard work."  
  
"Hehe, go inside and see your mother. She's been so worried about you. I'll see to the young man."  
  
Bulma stepped away and walked over to the stretcher. She looked down at Yamcha, who had decided that it was safe to sleep now that he was on solid ground again. She smiled lightly before going through the doors. Her other was waiting in the building's lounge area and rushed to greet her.  
  
"Bulma! You really are home!"  
  
"Mom, I was only gone for a few months. It's ok."  
  
"You never called dear. I thought something had happened to you."  
  
"Oh well...umm...sorry Mom. I just didn't think about it."  
  
"Well that's ok, just tell me all about your trip. And who's this young man you brought home?"  
  
"Mother! He's going into the infirmary, I brought him home because he was hurt helping me, not for any romantic notions you might have going through your head."  
  
Bulma's mother laughed and started prattling on about the things that she had been doing since Bulma left. She didn't want to be rude to her mother but now that she was home she was finding herself extremely tired. She moved off down the hall, her mother following behind her, and went to the family's complex and into her room. She collapsed on her bed the minute she was in her room and the last thought the flittered through her mind as she closed her eyes was a vague wonder about whether she might have a concussion from her fall.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
AN: Well, I finally updated again! And I know I said I would have it done a few days ago, but...umm...blame Selenity Jade! If she hadn't kept me busy talking to her in her chat room then I would have updated soon. And while you're blaming her, go and read her stories...they're all so good! ^_^   
I have an ml for my dbz fics and if you want to be on it then simply send an e-mail to hibari_heza@yahoo.com or leave your e-mail in a review (hint hint) and I'll add you. ^_^ 


	14. The Moment

To Catch a DragonBall  
Chapter 14  
The Moment   
  
Title inspired by Selenity Jade ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Just look back at a previous chapter and you'll see that I don't own dbz and am making no money from this. The only compensation I get isn't monetary; it's reviews. ^_^  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
"Damn it Bulma! You just got home and I just finished healing. I don't want to go back into this so soon."  
  
"Then don't come with me. Just stay here, enjoying mine and my parent's hospitality while I go off to fight by myself. Clearly I'm the only one with any courage around here."  
  
Yamcha shook his head at her and sighed, not getting angry, which surprised her. She had thought that all guys got really insulted and defensive when their bravery was questioned. Either Yamcha knew she was just trying to manipulate him or he really didn't care about her doubting his courage.  
  
"Listen Bulma. You can't beat Vegeta, no matter how many little toys you make. It's pointless to try. Besides, I already told you that Goku would be fine."  
  
Bulma turned away from Yamcha in disgust and went back to her latest invention, concentrating on getting rid of the small problems she was having with it.  
  
"You think I'm just going to leave him to that monster?! He'll grow up to be every bit as warped and inhumane as that bastard is. I can't allow that! Even if he wasn't my friend I would feel guilty about letting such a sweet kid get taken like that. There's no point in trying to dissuade me Yamcha. Once I feel prepared, I'm going."  
  
"Fine then! But don't expect me to come just because you're trying to make me feel guilty. I know what Vegeta's like, better than you do and I know what will happen if you do this. You'll be beaten and then killed. You're lucky that he doesn't believe in torturing women and always kills them quickly. It's better than most people but you're going to die anyway that you cut it."  
  
"Well then, I'll die. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. Yamcha, he never would have been caught if I hadn't dragged him from his home. I owe him. I need to at least try."  
  
Yamcha sighed once more in resignation, watching Bulma's blue head as it was bent over her work. He could see that she was a great girl, and under most circumstances he would have tried to get together with her, but after all the times he messed up, he didn't think he'd be given the chance.  
  
"Ok, just make sure that all of your inventions work perfectly. Especially your escape vehicles. There's no point in going there and rescuing him if you're only going to get stuck because your engine died."  
  
"Hehe, I'll definitely remember to do that."  
  
She didn't look up at him again after he first walked into the room. Her father had become quite chatty with him once he woke up from the painkillers that were given to him. He had been in the infirmary for several days and during all of those Bulma had locked herself in her lab, coming out only for meals and sleep. Her mother just took it for granted that this was Bulma's normal behavior, and her father was behind her decision completely. He was even helping her with her designs.   
  
Since he was the only voice of reason among these people he had felt a need to talk to her quickly and stop her from going forward with her plans. It seemed so very pointless to him now and he regretted dragging himself out of bed and down the seven flights to her lab.  
  
Bulma was so engrossed in her work that she didn't even notice when her lab doors slipped silently open, and he walked out.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Bulma walked from the dark building and across the equally dark complex grounds. It was late at night and all the employees had left hours before. The darkness in the buildings suited her somehow. Lately, since she'd gotten home, her mood had been rather dark and depressing. She pretended to be cheerful but most of the time she didn't think she was pulling it off very well. She was just too upset at not being able to stop Vegeta to be happy.  
  
Her plans at least were going better than she had expected. With the advice and additions her father kept giving to her she was certain that she could be ready to put operation 'Bulma's Turn' into action in only a few more days. She knew that Yamcha thought she was taking Vegeta too lightly, overestimating her chances. She also knew that she was one of the most brilliant women on the planet, hell, one of the most brilliant people on the planet, and that even if the odds weren't good they were better for her than they would be for anyone else.  
  
Her slow walk eventually brought her into the family's living compound and to the stairs that led to her room. She stumbled up the first step before she heard her mother's voice calling her. There was one light on in the living room and from where she was standing she could barely make out her mother, perched on one of the couches on the far side of the room. Her mother waved her over and Bulma let out one exhausted sigh before doing as asked.  
  
Once she was seated on the couch she leaned her head back and almost felt herself drift into sleep. Almost.  
  
"Yamcha's such a sweet boy. You really ought to consider listening to him Bulma. I think he's worried about you because he likes you."  
  
"Gah! Mother, I'm tired, I just want to collapse in my bed and you dragged me over here to discuss Yamcha's marriage ability and interest in me? Couldn't this have waited till some other time?"  
  
"Oh no dear, you're working so hard lately that it's almost impossible to get time for this."  
  
"Well, yes, but you could always have waited until the morning. But anyway Mom, I'm not interested in Yamcha so don't get any ideas about getting us together. And I know he has some good points about these plans of mine, but I have to do it, I can't give up."  
  
"Well, if you say so dear, but I still think that maybe you two would be good for each other.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and levered herself off the couch. She walked back towards the stair case, turning back when she reached the first landing.  
  
"Good-night Mom."  
  
"Good-night Bulma."  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Bulma finished dressing and turned to her inventions. She strapped the ones that she planned to carry into the harnesses she had devised for them on her clothing. The others were already in place on her chosen capsule jet and ready for use. All she needed to do now was to get to Vegeta and get back Goku.  
She's show Vegeta not to underestimate her just because she wasn't a fighter.  
  
Any provisions or other useful items were carefully stored in her capsules, which were held securely in her capsule case, which was in turn strapped in tightly to her pants leg. She checked her room once more for anything she might not have packed and thought briefly of doing another check of her lab. But she had already checked it four times and was certain she wasn't missing anything that she would want.  
  
She strode purposefully from the room, never looking back to her room or the large building that held her long time home. She was determined to get Goku back or get slightly hurt in the attempt. She shook her head and smirked at the humor in thinking that.  
  
She had said good-bye to her parents before doing her final checks and so felt no need to go hunt them down for another parting. She hadn't seen Yamcha, but she thought that maybe he was avoiding her a little since their last conversation. He had been working out in the complex's exercise room and she had sought him out to say that she was ready to implement her plans. He had urged her once again to reconsider and she had said no. After that he hadn't said a word to her.  
  
So it was probably understandable when she went into slight shock at seeing him, leaning against her jet, dressed in fighting attire, and acting for all the world as if he had been waiting for hours.  
She gaped at him several moments. He looked good like that and she casually noted that before switching back to the real concern.  
  
"What are you-?"  
  
"I reconsidered. You're going to need my help, even though it won't make much of a difference. We're still going to get our asses kicked, because there is no way that I can match Vegeta."  
  
"Well then, let's quit talking and move off. I want to be there by nightfall."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Bulma and Yamcha stood together outside her jet, looking out across the city. It was the perfect time for a surprise attack. She doubted very much that Vegeta would ever expect her to do something like this, but she also doubted that he wasn't prepared. She wasn't looking forward to another encounter with him, but Goku was the only thought on her mind right then.  
  
"It's dark enough. We can go now."  
  
She nodded her head in acknowledgment and climbed back into her jet. They took off and headed directly for Vegeta's humongous building. There was no turning back now, not that she wanted to. Bulma piloted the jet right next to the building and allowed it to hover while she turned on the voice speakers.   
  
"Vegeta! Get your ass out here now and bring Goku with you. I've come to take him back and I am prepared to use force if necessary. So hurry it up you jackass."   
  
Yamcha rolled his eyes from his spot in the passenger seat.   
  
"Real nice Bulma. Let's just try to make Vegeta angry...or more angry than he's already going to be with use here like this."  
  
"Yeah whatever. His royal pain in the ass can just get over it."  
  
On the top of the building lights flickered to life revealing a landing space and two small figures walking along the roof. Both figures had tails whipping around behind them and the smallest one was struggling against the larger one, which was clearly Vegeta.  
  
Bulma stood on the landing rail of her jet and held one hand inside the door, keeping herself steady against the wind rushing around the jet and glared down at the roof.   
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Vegeta continued to drag the small child up on the roof. He had taken to bringing the brat with him everywhere, since none of the rest of his men could control him. It was with great annoyance that he answered the woman's demand to show up. He would have left the child below since he didn't want to seem like he was considering the weak woman's ultimatum, but there really was no other choice.  
  
He hadn't wanted to see her again. There was no doubt that she was annoying, loud-mouthed, worthless and a pain to be around, but she was the only one who knew how to get the DragonBalls and he wanted her around in a year when he could make her collect them for him.  
  
The woman was more of an idiot than he had thought though. She stood balancing tenuously on the railing of her jet. One hand was the only thing that was keeping her from falling, not that he would have really minded if she did. He couldn't make her out clearly at first because of the darkness that surrounded her but once he got closer to her hovering jet he had to shake his head in disbelief.   
  
The woman was dressed in a tight-fitting outfit that looked vaguely like human combat gear. The only real difference was that it was blue and that it looked to be spandex. Several pockets bulged with items he could only assume were weapons she planned to use against him. Her hair was being blown about wildly by the wind and she stood, with her legs placed shoulder length apart and one hand on her hip, glaring down at him in a manner that he found eerily attractive.   
  
She was almost...beautiful. Well, she was beautiful, but the fact was that he was almost....attracted to her...he supposed it was her pose and the fact that she dared to demand he do what she told him to. It was almost comical, that such a weak woman would make demands on him and yet it was disturbing that he felt no desire yet to kill her for it.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed even more when she noticed that Vegeta was staring at her.   
  
'What the hell is wrong with him?! He's acting like he's never seen me before. Ha! He must be slower than I thought if it took him this long to notice my awesome beauty. He's definitely strange. He didn't even stare like this when I was in my bathing suit!'  
  
"I'm guessing no one ever told you that it's impolite to stare Vegeta! Hurry up and hand over Goku!"  
  
Goku was staring up at Bulma in something close to complete surprise. He hadn't known that she would do something like this for him. Vegeta was still staring at her, although after her comments he was also muttering about idiot women under his breath. Goku wanted to try and run for her jet but Vegeta tightened his grip on Goku's arm, ignoring the slight hiss of pain that escaped from Goku's mouth.  
  
"Hurry up Vegeta! I don't want to have to see you all night you know!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed even more and right then she guessed he was probably as pissed at her as she was at him. And damn it if he didn't look even sexier than usual, not that that thought was going through her head, because it wasn't. At least that's what she told herself as she squashed it to death under her mental boot heel.  
  
They stood there in their poses, which were oddly alike, defiant and angry while Yamcha sat back in the chair and waited for someone to make the next move.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
AN: Look! I updated again quickly!! My muse is finally completely back from vacation and now she's trying to kick me into gear. ^_^ I think I'll let her for a little while. The battle lines are drawn and neither Vegeta nor Bulma seem like they're going to give an inch. Next time we'll see Bulma's plan put into action. ^_^  
  
I have an ml for this fic and if you want to be on it then just e-mail me at hibari_heza@yahoo.com or leave your e-mail in a review and I will put you on the list. ^_^ 


	15. Anime Inspiration

To Catch a DragonBall  
Chapter 15  
Anime Inspiration  
  
Disclaimer: I own DBZ!! That's what I'd be saying if I did...but I don't...so I'll just go over here and ::sniffles:: be sad that I don't.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
The wind was whipping up Bulma's hair like little cattails behind her head. Yamcha was starting to get tired of their staring game but Vegeta and Bulma just continued glaring at each other. Goku and Yamcha shared a look through the jet's windshield that clearly said "What the hell are they doing?'  
  
Bulma suddenly jumped off the jet and plummeted to the roof, much to the shock of all three males, even Yamcha didn't expect her to do something that crazy. On her way down she hit a small button on a device she carried in her hand and she started floating gracefully to the ground.  
  
Yamcha stared at her from his spot in the jet. 'How the hell did she do that?!'  
  
"Give Goku back Vegeta! I'm not telling you again."  
  
"Listen girl, I don't care what you want. Now go away before I kill you!"  
  
Bulma smirked and pulled out another small device, it was cylindrical, black, metallic, and fit into the palm of her small hands perfectly.   
  
"If you think you can shoot me or blow me up with your little toy you're very much mistaken."  
  
"I'm not stupid enough to try that Vegeta. I only do things right, so I had to make the perfect weapon to use against you."  
  
"Ha, there isn't any little toy in this universe that could defeat me. Just go home."  
  
"It isn't going to happen. Not without Goku."  
  
"You are a very foolish and stubborn girl! But have it your way. You'll have to die. I'll just have to figure out another way of finding the DragonBalls when the year is up."  
  
"It isn't going to happen Vegeta. You aren't going to win."  
  
Vegeta smirked and held up the hand not holding onto Goku. As he began charging power into his hand, not that he needed much to kill the little girl, he couldn't help but admire her bravery in coming her to challenge him, although he thought it was extremely foolish of her to risk her life for the Saiyajin child.  
  
Bulma smiled confidently at Vegeta to his surprise, before shocking everyone gathered even further than she already had. She ran straight towards Vegeta, despite Goku's shout of warning and Yamcha's yelling for her to stop. As she neared him, Vegeta pointed his hand directly at her. Once she was within a few yards of him Bulma extended the arm holding her device and whipped it above her head. The bright yellow beam of energy that swirled over her head like a cattail held steady as it was swung through the air.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the beam, wondering exactly what it was and how she expected that to beat him. His question was answered once Bulma swung the beam at her. It wrapped around him, pining his arms to his side, forcing him to relinquish his hold on Goku, who quickly ran to Bulma's side.  
  
"Nice toy isn't it Vegeta? It's an energy whip. I saw its design on some anime when I was younger and decided that with the right modifications it would be perfect for this little meeting of ours. I'd say it's survived its test run perfectly. Let's go Goku."  
  
Bulma hit another button on her device and the electric beam disengaged from the cylinder still in her hand. Goku followed after her meekly, for once without a single question or comment. Bulma broke into a run, Goku close behind her, and dashed for the jet. She couldn't be certain where Vegeta's men were, since she had yet to see a single one of them, but she was pretty sure they would be out there soon. And since she had no clue how long the energy beam would hold Vegeta in place, she had very good reasons to be in a hurry.  
  
Bulma grabbed Goku as they reached the hovering jet; she flipped a button on another device which promptly propelled her up to the waiting jet. Goku climbed inside the back while Bulma strapped herself in and prepared to take off. Vegeta's voice could be heard in anger as she took off toward her home.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Vegeta stormed down the hall, the young girls laughter ringing in his ears. It had taken his men a good half-hour to figure out where he was and another hour after that to get the girls damn energy beam off of him. He felt like killing someone, so he took his aggressions out on the poor men unfortunate enough to be around when he got loose. He would find that girl and make her pay for embarrassing him like that.   
  
It galled him to no end that the woman had been able to defeat him, and not with strength or her fighting prowess but by her pathetic little devices. If he hadn't underestimated her intelligence then she would be dead and he wouldn't have had to waste his time trapped inside that damn beam.  
  
Spotting one of his men that he knew would be succeed at the orders given to him he signaled the man to follow him. Once inside his chambers Vegeta began to pace.   
  
"I want that girl found! Bring that child back here when you find her. I want her brought here as well."  
  
"What, may I ask, will you do with her?"  
  
"None of your damn business! Just go find her."  
  
"Yes sir."   
  
The black-haired man walked quickly from the room and set off to hunt down the blue-haired girl, heading unerringly in the direction that Bulma had headed.  
  
"It isn't easy to escape me little girl. Oh no, it certainly isn't."  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
A.N. :I KNOW!!! It took me FOREVER to write this chapter and to top off the inhumanity of that I made it extremely short!!! I ought to be smacked, but please refrain from doing so. There are a few reasons why I haven't updated.  
  
1) There have been some things going on with my family, namely my grandfather, that has made it difficult for me to think of writing.  
  
2) I have had a severe case of writer's block. I couldn't get through it, it's still here, I just wedged myself past it...my side still hurts from that!  
  
3) Ummm....My muse took off again. I swear I need to put a bell around her neck.....or maybe lojack.....well...something anyway  
  
Anyway, those are my reasons....as to why I made it so short...well, that's just because I was so busy shoving myself in between that block and the wall that I couldn't concentrate much on writing....but once I get my leg unstuck I'm sure I'll feel better able to write a longer chapter. ^_^ Anyway (I swear I use that word too much...) if you're interested in knowing about my sometimes frequent, sometimes infrequent updates then just send an e-mail to this little address here: hibari_heza@yahoo.com and I'll add you to the list. ^_^  
  
Also, in case anyone was wondering, the anime I was referring to was Iria. I loved her little whip thing...It was so cool. Hehehe ^_^  
  
Sally: Well, I was really into it. And I know, this one is far too short, hopefully the next one won't be. ^_^  
  
Selenity Jade: Thanks Jade. Thanks Zan-kun...although I understand you reviewed under duress....lol ^_^ Please don't hit me with a broom, I'll make the next chapter longer!  
  
Empress Sarah-sama: lol It'll happen, just have a tiny bit more patience with me. ^_^  
  
Lynz: You tell me to hurry up but you don't have chapter three done still! ^_~  
  
V. J.: Thanks! I'm soooo glad you liked it. ^_^ I thought that was funny too, and that chemistry moment was because Jade kept nagging me for a moment, so go thank Selenity Jade. ^_^ I'd have gotten to a moment eventually, but she wanted one right then! Lol ^_^ 


	16. Loving the Dark

To Catch a DragonBall  
Chapter 16  
Loving the Dark  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own DragonballZ...that still makes me sad....but oh well. ^_^ At least I can have fun writing this. ^_^  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Bulma stared out her window into the dark, an awful sense of foreboding taking possession of her with a tenacity she found hard to disregard. It wasn't just that she knew, deep down, that she had not had her last encounter with Vegeta; it wasn't even that she was afraid of the outcome of seeing him again, which she was, she very much doubted that he would leave her alive the next time. No, it was something more than that, it was something she wasn't certain was either bad or good; either painful or......  
  
A loud knocking reverberated against the wood of her bedroom door and Bulma sighed, snapped out of her silent reverie by the obnoxious noise.  
  
"Hold on. Who is it?"  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"Goku? What are you doing up? You should be sleeping."  
  
Bulma hurried to jump down from her window seat and open the door. The child looked up at her in worry as he walked through the door.   
  
"I don't know. I can't sleep yet. I'm-"  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
At Goku's nod Bulma smiled and shook her head. She pulled a few things out of the small refrigerator that she kept in her room and handed them over to him. Goku jumped up happily on her bed and ripped into the food, leaving Bulma staring at him with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Ummm....was there anything else?"  
  
"Nope, this was all I wanted."  
  
Bulma sighed in slight exasperation and crawled back up on her window seat, pulling her knees up under her chest and wrapping her arms around them. The only sounds to fill her room for several minutes were her own breathing in her ears and Goku's chomping away at his food. She thought about warning him not to get crumbs in her bed but considering there were probably crumbs the second he jumped on her bed with the food she decided it wasn't worth the effort.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"What am I going to do now?"  
  
"You'll stay here for as long as you want Goku. My parents have even been talking about adopting you."  
  
"Well, what does that mean?"  
  
Bulma unwrapped her arms from her legs and turned from her darkened window to look at the small and happy child on her bed. Right now he looked as close to worried as he ever got.  
  
"It means that you'll live with us until you grow up as part of the family. My parents will become your parents as well."  
  
"Oh........Bulma?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Will that make you my sister?"  
  
"It sure will kid."  
  
Goku jumped up and stood looking at her from the middle of her overly large bed.  
  
"Great. I'll protect you always once you're my sister. No one will hurt you again, not even that Vegeta guy."  
  
A small shudder tried to force its way up her spine at those words and Bulma's sense of foreboding increased sharply. She forced a smile onto her face and hoped it didn't seem as forced as it felt, she really did mean what she was trying to say.  
  
"Thanks Goku. You're the best."  
  
Bulma leaned over the edge of her window seat and smiled at Goku, sharing a moment of calm, peace, and happiness.  
  
"Do you have any more food?"  
  
Bulma almost fell off of her window seat when she heard him say that.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Creatures of the dark are reputable for striking when it's actually dark and for wanting to wait out for the death of any light that can keep them back. He was no exception. Oh he could do very well during the day, but his favorite time would always be the night.  
  
The night which enveloped him like a second skin, which comforted him and whispered to him of his assured success. The night, which wrapped him in her arms and never let him down. Never. He knew where he stood once he was in the dark. He could do anything he set his mind to and he could do it well. It was the insubstantial sustenance that kept him breathing, kept him alive, kept him sane.   
  
And so he waited, as he always did when the night required his patience. He waited for the window above him to plunge into the smothering darkness that he so loved.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Bulma's intense feelings were growing stronger, not lesser, as she had thought they would once Goku was gone and she was lying down in her bed. She kept her eyes closed, hoping that she could shove aside this enigmatic feeling and fall asleep. A line of light crept beneath her closed lids and she sat up gasping, waiting for some...thing to attack her. Nothing was in the room, and she could tell that quite easily because she had forgotten to turn her light off. As she reached over to turn off her bedside lamp she was thrown again into that silent, empty world that was such a puzzle to her.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~-+~*~  
  
The small light finally shut off and he stood up, brushing himself off with a preternatural calm that most would envy. What he was going to do tonight took a kind of daring that few men, at least few sane men, would even consider worthwhile. But then, most men didn't work for Vegeta.  
  
He slipped over the fence that closed off the compound from the noise and chaos of the streets, amazingly without tripping any alarms. He dashed carefully across the grass and up to the building, pausing underneath a window, the very window in which the last light had gone out. So far it had been easy, but he knew what kind of people lived her and what kind of precautions should have been in evidence, and weren't.  
  
Once he was certain that he could neither see nor hear anything that might give him away he found his way to the balcony, using his grapple hooks and his climbing boots. In the light of day little holes would be revealed inside the wall from the spikes on his boots, but with the night, nothing could be seen.  
  
He had almost reached the top, one foot was over the railing and he was balanced precariously on it when he heard a sound he hadn't expected. The balcony door was opening. And unless he was mistaken, that was not the person he was after coming outside.   
  
"Stop!"  
  
'Shit!'  
  
He withdrew his leg from the railing and clambered down the rope as fast as he could. Before his pursuer even reached the railing he had disengaged his rope and was half way to the gate. Once he got over the wall he dashed away and started throwing random curses over his shoulder at the one that interrupted him. Perhaps he would have to have some surveillance on the place.  
  
He grinned to himself. Surveillance was good. It meant more nights spent in the solemn darkness he so loved.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Bulma ran through the darkened forest, tears streaming down her face. She was extremely tired of this crap happening to her. It was pitch black when she opened her eyes and she had reached over, expecting to find her lamp next to her bed. But her hand had contacted with skin and she had jerked back her hand in fright. She could sense the person sitting next to her smiling at her, and she was certain that if she could have seen the smile it would have been one of insanity.  
  
She had jumped up so quickly that she had twisted her ankle in a hole, but she didn't let that stop her. It was painful as hell but the insane man behind her was scaring her too much to rest. This was the third time she'd had a dream like this, at least she sincerely hoped that she was dreaming, and it hadn't gotten any less strange. In fact, she'd rather have dreamed the first one again. At least that one was fun as well as strange.  
  
The rocky terrain under her feet didn't give her any great advantage either and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why she kept having these strange dreams. Once again she found herself running for her life in an area she did not recognize, didn't know how she got there, or who was chasing her.  
The only thing she did know was that she didn't want him catching her.  
  
Suddenly large chaos erupted around her, but she couldn't see anything happening in the little glade she was running through. Two words swam clearly through her mind. 'Stop!' 'Shit!'  
  
Bulma tried to struggle through a hazy dreaminess that suddenly over took her, she fought towards the voices, both of which she recognized, but once again, the darkness swam up and enveloped her.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
AN: Yeah! I'm done. I want you all to meet my muse, Kiandarala.  
  
Kia: "Hi everyone. I'm Kia and I'm Heather's muse." ^_^  
  
"I already said that Kia."  
  
Kia: ::continues to smile::  
  
::sweatdrops::  
  
Once again, if you'd like to be part of my mailing list, just send me an e-mail at hibari_heza@yahoo.com or leave your e-mail in a review. Thanks.   
  
Lynz: Thanks Lynz. ^_^ You'll just have to wait like everyone else. ^_^  
  
Roguemoon: Well, there will be action sometime soon. ^_^ I'm trying not to write such short chaps, sometimes I just can't help it. Heh  
  
V.J: Lol, I love it when she does that too. ^_^ Oh, he's getting better, and thanks. Yeah she's the best! Well, I have this fic with my friends where I'm going to beat up on one of them, very therapeutic.  
  
Empress Sara- Sama: Hehehe ^_^ Well, all I ask is you try. Hee ^_~  
  
Selenity Jade: Erm....k ^_^ Thanks Jade. Thanks...Zan-kun...kind of...heh ^_^ I doubt it's a conspiracy...but then again, you never know...hee 


	17. In the Air Again

To Catch a DragonBall  
Chapter 17  
In The Air Again  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters for whining. ^_~  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
"It's just what I said. I don't know how to explain it."  
  
"There's got to be something you can do about it!"  
  
"I've tried everything I can think of. It's very strange."  
  
"Well keep trying. I'm really worried about her."  
  
"She's my daughter, do you think that I am not also worried?"  
  
"Sorry Dr. Briefs. I know you're worried. We'll go out and keep watch. Come on Goku."  
  
"Ok. Bye Dr."  
  
"Good bye Goku."  
  
The voices ran round and round her head, slipping away and refusing to stay anywhere where she could catch them. She recognized the words, barely, but they refused to make any sense to her. She knew that she should also recognize the voices but she couldn't quite place them...  
  
She was still in the darkened forest, but she could no longer tell if the man was following her. In fact, the whole place was silent, except for the voices. She was getting entirely too sick of this place. She wanted to leave it, but didn't know how. She didn't even know how she had gotten there and the droning voices that seemed to be next to her ear, though there was no one there, were starting to give her a headache.   
  
She had long ago given up running and found a seat on a tree stump. Wrapping her arms around her drawn up knees she leaned her head down to sleep.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Dr. Briefs stood by his daughter's bedside for some minutes, listening to the quiet beeping of the machines he had hooked up to her. As far as he could tell she was simply deeply asleep, but he wasn't going to take any chances of her vital signs dropping without notice. Nothing he could think of could account for what was happening. No one had been able to wake her up; she didn't even make a sound when Goku had jumped up and down on her bed, calling loudly to her to get up.  
  
The poor boy was worried, that was plain to him and the concern of both Yamcha and Goku was something he appreciated. His daughter had managed to make some very good friends on her journey, despite the fact that she could be one of the most impossible women on the face of the planet. Her hair fanned out behind her on the pillow and she breathed deeply, sucking in air through her mouth and blowing it out her nose with a cute little whistle that he didn't have the heart to find annoying at a time like this. Of course, if she were to wake up she would protest wildly to the very suggestion that anything resembling a snore came from her in her sleep.  
  
She never had believed that she used to talk in her sleep when she was little. It had never been difficult for he and his wife to find out anything that was bothering their little girl, all they had to do was sit up and listen to her while she slept and she eventually told them everything. He only wished that she would do that right now; any small sign that she had resumed normal sleeping patterns would have cheered him up greatly. But alas, as long as he stood there, all through the long night, no sound was heard.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Yamcha strolled the perimeter of the Capsule Corps immense grounds walking counter clockwise while he had Goku on the other side of the compound, walking clockwise. Most anyone that saw them would have thought it strange, a young boy and a young man walking in circles around the grounds, acting like watch dogs. But no person sitting on the outside would have been able to know that these two young people were not ordinary in the slightest.   
  
It was taking a major amount of restraint on his part to keep from rushing inside to check on Bulma, even though he knew that Dr. Briefs would call him if there had been any change. He had been walking around the balconies of the CC building when he heard the unmistakable noise of a grappling hook connecting with the railing that ran along the building. He had rushed over just in time to scare the man away, although he had wanted to catch him. That man deserved to be shoved over the railing and to crack his head on the ground.   
  
It was Vegeta's dark-haired toady; he had recognized him, since he had spent so much time in the man's presence when he was stuck in Vegeta's prison. Yamcha also knew exactly what he had come for. It was most likely to steal Goku back and capture Bulma. Other men would have sent him to kill Bulma, but Vegeta would want to see her death himself, she had embarrassed him too many times to get away as easily as she thought she had.  
  
He circled the yard and passed by Goku again. He didn't really worry about the man getting Goku. After all, he's Goku. But he worried about Bulma. Despite her successful campaign against Vegeta, she wasn't really capable of protecting herself. Especially right now. He couldn't help but wonder what was happening to the young woman. When he had first met her, as he was escaping from Vegeta's, he hadn't taken the time to look at her, or to do as she asked and help her out. It had all been about him. And it still mostly was, but being around her was giving him a desire to help her when she needed him. And she most definitely needed him right now.   
  
He had to laugh at the irony of the situation. When he finally found someone who inspired some feelings of selflessness in him, he can't do a damn thing to help. All he could do was sit by and see if she would wake up, and keep her from being kidnapped in the meantime.   
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
In the dark shadows outside of the mansion slash science lab, the dark haired man crouched and watched his target. It wasn't the small child or the girl this time; it was that idiot who chased him away. He could have gotten the girl at least and if not the child, well, he could always come back. The one he needed the most right now was the girl, since she was likely to be the noisiest and to attract the most attention to him. He was happy concealing himself in the shadows but soon enough he would have to make a dash for the walls of the compound and get back inside. Once there he would head directly for the small window on the ground floor with the lights shining brightly through them.  
  
There was something wrong with Bulma, that much he could tell by the frantic rushing about that had gone on as soon as he was out of the complex, Yamcha and the girls father had carried her from her bedroom and down the stairs into this room, which he could tell right away from looking through the harshly glowing windows was a medical room. Her father hooked her up immediately to several machines and then stepped back to watch her, exchanging several heated comments with Yamcha. He really hoped she wasn't on life support, because taking her was sure to be hard enough without the equipment having to go with them.  
  
He would have to time his rush perfectly for the time when neither Goku nor Yamcha were on this side of the complex. As he watched from his position Yamcha passed out of his sight, ten seconds later the child also moved out of his sight. He waited, 5 seconds, ten seconds, fifteen seconds after they both passed from his sight he raised himself from his position and ran at a breakneck pace to the walls around the CC. He reached the gates and placed his feet carefully on the wrought-iron bars, scrambling easily to the top. With hardly a pause he moved along the wall to where a tree overhung from the gardens and ducked under its branches, effectively hiding himself from any prying eyes, especially those of a very unusual child and a certain young fighter.  
  
A long twenty second wait, another pass by Yamcha and Goku, another fifteen seconds spent in tense anticipation, then he clambered down the wall and dashed to the building. He ran into the side door he had watched the two come out from earlier and proceeded down the semi-dark hallway. He paused outside the door just briefly, checking the timing of the 'guards' on his watch. They would just be passing by the window of the room, he couldn't afford one of them looking in and spotting him, so he'd have to wait...again.  
  
Five seconds, six seconds, seven seconds, eight...he counted down silently with the ticking of his watch then dashed into the room, slipping a small dart into the palm of his hand as he went. He threw the dart roughly in the direction that Dr. Briefs was in...or he thought he was in.  
  
He had dived into the room when he opened the door, prepared to quickly take out its occupant and then grab the girl, but that plan didn't seem fated to work out. 'Damn!' was his last thought before he crashed into a table of medical devices, knocking some down upon himself on his way to the floor. When he looked up next his last thought quickly changed from 'damn' to 'shit!'  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Dr. Brief's moved over and patted the young man softly on the shoulder.  
  
"That was a great job. How did you time it so perfectly? I didn't think it would actually work."  
  
Yamcha smiled at the older man's praise, looking at his feet and laughing a quick self-satisfied laugh.  
  
"It wasn't hard Dr. Briefs. I may not be trained to sneak around and kidnap people but I know enough about scum to know that they don't give up so easily. I just set up some things, waited, and made my move when he made his. He never thought that I might anticipate this. That's why I made certain that Goku and I passed each other, outside THIS specific window, every thirty seconds, and I just guessed he would give himself a few seconds time after we were gone to move. I'm guessing by how well this worked that I could have done this job for him if I'd wanted."  
  
The dark haired man, Yamcha STILL didn't know his name, was lying unconscious on the ground at his feet. With the help of Dr. Briefs Yamcha had set up special equipment that linked to his watch and told him exactly when the man made his jump over the wall. After that he watched as the man ran for the building and ducked inside, stopping outside the building and waiting. By the time he had readied himself Yamcha had snuck through a side entrance and was waiting inside the room. Once the man came charging in, throwing his little sedative dart where he thought someone would be standing, Yamcha made his move. He didn't know what he would have done if the man had had a chance to realize that no one was standing there.  
  
Once the man had slid into the table, carefully placed where Yamcha was certain he would fall to, he had moved over and had gotten his own little revenge. He had made Dr. Briefs prepare a sedative, a strong one, just because he wanted to be able to keep the man out for long periods of time if he had to.  
  
"How long will he be out Dr. Briefs? I want to get into the interrogating..."  
  
Yamcha cracked his knuckles and grinned in anticipation, much to the worry of the older man standing next to him.  
  
"Now Yamcha, you're not going to hurt him are you?"  
  
"Don't worry Dr. Briefs. I won't hurt him too much. I just want to get some information from him...and maybe let him see what it feels like to be interrogated in that fashion."  
  
Dr. Briefs shook his head and just sat down next to his daughter.  
  
"I don't see payback as the best thing to do. You should learn to let things go."  
  
".....you're probably right, but that's a lesson I'd rather learn a little later on, if you don't mind...."  
  
"Well, you're not my son and you're old enough to make your own decisions, so I can't say anything to stop you, just make sure you don't go too far."  
  
"I'll make sure not to hurt him too badly....I just want him to feel some of what he gives out."  
  
To this statement Dr. Briefs decided not to reply. It wasn't like his comments were going to make any difference to the young man, he'd clearly already decided that this was the course he wanted to take.  
  
As Yamcha stooped to drag the man from the room Dr. Briefs sighed and looked at his daughter again, hoping that somehow they would find out what was wrong with her and get everything straightened out...it seemed that her adventuring had brought bigger consequences than just his getting well.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
In the darkness that they left him in, the darkness he usually loved but had no use for this time, he struggled against his bonds. This was not the end he had envisioned for himself. How could the young idiot have figured out how to catch him? It just didn't make sense. He was the best at what he did, no one managed to catch him. True, he'd been having an off month, what with that tailed little brat always interfering, but that was hardly his fault...and besides, it didn't reflect on his capabilities at all. It only reflected on all the incompetent people under Vegeta's employ.  
  
Lost in these thoughts he didn't hear the clip of boots walking down the hall and stopping outside the room he was in. Once the door creaked open and the beam of light sliced across his face, making his eyes flinch despite his determination not to let them, he shook himself from his thoughts.   
  
Speaking of the devil, there was his captor. The thought of him having a captor rang so wrong in his head that he was temporarily distracted again. His distraction didn't last long.  
  
A few more footsteps ringing in the room , a large crash, and he was lying on the ground, still strapped to a chair, his head ringing from the blow to his cheek and from knocking it back on the ground.  
  
"So, you're going to get a little payback huh? No wonder you were able to catch me, we're really a lot more alike than I would have ever thought."  
  
Yamcha sneered down at the man and resisted the urge to kick him in the ribs for that comment.  
  
"We aren't a lot a like. I've just learned what the value of inflicting pain and just what it can get for you."  
  
"Ahhh...then this must be my shining moment.....brought down by my own unwilling student. I feel so proud."  
  
His eye was starting to swell up now and his cheek throbbed, but he didn't allow any of the pain to show through his face as he sneered back up at the man standing above him, his voice dripping with sarcasm and scorn.  
  
"Oh you should. But let's not get bogged down in this pointless chitchat. Tell me why Vegeta wants Goku."  
  
"Oh? No concern for the girl? I'm surprised at you Yamcha, caring for a small child rather than a girl. In fact, I'm surprised you care for either of them."  
  
"I know what Vegeta wants with Bulma. I want to know what he wants with Goku. They helped me out when they didn't have to, even though I didn't deserve their help, so the least I can do to repay them is to find out why Vegeta has been causing her so much grief."  
  
His dark laugh echoed eerily in the otherwise silent room and he could see the anger bubbling to the surface of Yamcha's emotions, his face had always been an open book for what he felt. Maybe if he...  
  
"You can't figure it out? You really are as dense as I always thought you were. I had hoped for a few brief moments that your skills at capturing me had shown me your intellect finally, but I was wrong. Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't there? A first time for you to do something right and a first time for me to be wrong."  
  
Yamcha's eyes narrowed the tiniest bit in anger and he clenched his fists to his side, unwilling to give into the man's taunting.  
  
"Either tell me what I asked or shut your mouth. Unless of course, you'd rather I shut it for you."  
  
Damn, this didn't seem to be working, but he couldn't give up now, he knew what would happen to him if he couldn't get away. Oh, the young fool might play like he was going to hurt him, pretend that he wouldn't get out alive, but he knew, that after he told everything he knew he'd be handed over to some policemen and thrown in jail. Not what he called a nice all expenses-paid get-away.  
  
"And if I do tell you?"  
  
"Then I'll make sure you don't suffer too much when I beat the crap out of you."  
  
Well that was blunt, but there was never much tact or finesse to the young man's ways of thinking. And of course, he was right, he'd get the crap beaten out of him, he deserved that from this man, but then he'd still get his ass thrown in jail.  
  
"You might as well tell me. The outcome is going to be the same either way, and we both know it."  
  
After a long deliberating pause he conceded. It was true, the outcome would be the same whether he gave his information or not. And despite all his loyalty to the man, he knew that Vegeta wouldn't send anyone to help him out, so why be loyal?  
  
"Fine. Vegeta wants the child because for years he thought he was the last of his race, and now he's found the child. He wants to bring out the bloodthirsty side of the child, make him more Saiyajin like. And if it means to make him more like himself than Vegeta's got a way to go before he can turn that child into such an evil bastard."  
  
The surprise at his easy acquiescence was something he had to laugh at. If Yamcha thought he would get the satisfaction of roughing him up longer, then the idiot clearly didn't know him very well. It didn't surprise him, he liked it that he was so hard to understand, it was the image he created for himself.  
  
"Fine then. I made a promise that I wouldn't hurt you much, since you cooperated I'm willing to forget about the 'interrogating' but only because I know how amusing you'd find it."  
  
"You're right, I'd be laughing the whole time."  
  
Yamcha's eyes narrowed again at the man, to his thinking the man was clearly delusional, but he had promised, and he wouldn't go back on his word. Not when it was being trusted for the first time in his life.  
He turned from the room, his boots making a hard clicking noise on the ground, and as he walked down the hall to make his call he knew that for once he was learning something valuable.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
1 YEAR LATER  
  
"Hurry up Goku! You're going to be late!"  
  
"I'm coming! Don't leave without me!"  
  
"As if I could..."  
  
The dark haired young man shook his head and laughed as his 'little brother' came running from the house, tying his Gi tightly about his waist. The Brief's walked slower, also laughing to themselves at their adopted sons antics. Mrs. Brief's wiggled up to them, her face teary and hopeful. She gave each boy a quick hug and kiss and then walked back to the door, stopping to stand outside on the porch and watch.  
  
"Well boys, I'm going to wish you the best of luck on this trip, you know what it means to us both that you succeed. I know, it means a lot to you as well, but it means more to us."  
  
Dr. Briefs smiled once at each young man and then handed Yamcha a small white box, which he knew were filled with capsules containing everything they would need. Once he had shaken both of their hands solemnly he walked back to join his wife. The last sight that Goku and Yamcha had of the Breif's was them standing on their doorstep, waving them off with the same exact expression of hope mixed with anxiety.  
  
As he piloted the small jet through the air Yamcha felt a small smile tugging on his lips. They were finally heading off, looking for the dragon balls. Unfortunately, Bulma had not awoken in the whole last year and her father had been unable to determine what as wrong with her. Neither had any of the hundreds of specialists that had been called to see her. They had determined that it wasn't head trauma or any other of a million diseases or sicknesses that it could have been. The best they could determine it was some brand new sickness never seen before, but there was no proof of that either. And so Goku and Yamcha had agreed to set off to gather the DragonBalls and wish her better with them. After all, Goku couldn't enjoy having a new family if his new sister was unconscious the whole time.  
  
So much was resting on whether they could bring her back that he didn't like to think too much on the wish they'd be making, he had to simply concentrate on getting the mysterious orange balls. And with that thought he dug out his capsules and clicked open the one holding the small radar, the piece of technology that Bulma had made with no thought that it would ever be used to help her. Goku was staring out the window of the jet, his tail waving sporadically, which he knew meant that the child was also feeling some anxiety. He had become adept at telling Goku's feelings in the last year he had spent with the child and his adopted family.   
  
"Relax kid, this will be a piece of cake. Nothing can go wrong. We'll have Bulma back in no time."  
  
"Yeah! We have to wake her up, she's missing too much sleeping her way through life."  
  
He had to laugh at that. Goku's idea of missing too much was missing a meal, and Bulma had missed plenty of those, so no doubt she really was missing a lot in Goku's mind....although he agreed...she would miss so much of her life if she stayed in that sleep for much longer. He just hoped that what he said was correct, that nothing really could or would go wrong....  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Many miles away from the Capsule complex, where a young blue haired woman had been in a strange sleep for over a year, a large building stood. One wall of this building was so obviously new compared to the rest of the walls that it brought a lot of speculation as to how that happened...but only to the people who were passing through. Those who lived there could guess what had happened and didn't like to think about the building and its inhabitants for too long a time.  
  
Inside one specific room in this building there was a small nail pounded into the wall, and on that nail hung a calendar. It wasn't anything fancy; there weren't any cute kittens or puppies; no scenes of nature or of the sea, nothing. It was just plain paper with days on them. But on this particular month that the calendar was open to there was one day with a large red circle drawn around it. That day was the same particular day that Yamcha and Goku were setting out on their journey. That day also had writing within the circle. There wasn't a lot of writing, nothing seemingly important.....just two words, two simple words.  
  
Dragon Balls  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
AN: I know! I'm horrible!! I've taken sooo long to update and I ought to be smacked for it...but don't worry, I know someone who'll be chasing me with a broom and will smack me as soon as she catches me. Hehe Now, in my defense just let me say that I have actually been busy and very distracted from writing. I'm also not done being busy, but I'm taking this time to update. Believe it or not, but during your Senior year you don't get to slack off and do nothing....well at least I don't. Maybe it's all those college level classes I'm in that give so much homework and so many projects right now. You think? ^_^ hehe Well it is, I'm given no days off and right now I'm having to spend lots of time preparing for some big three hour tests...which can really help me out in college, so I hope you'll all understand and be patient with me. ^_^ Thanks.  
  
And remember, if you want to be on my ML just send an e-mail to hibari_heza@yahoo.com If you're going to send me an e-mail tell me which story you're requesting, because I use that ml for all my stories. ^_^ Or, you can simply leave your e-mail addy in a review and I'll add you to the list. 


	18. Forestcapades

To Catch a DragonBall  
Chapter 18  
Forest-capades   
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I know I've kept you guys waiting for a real long time for this update and I do so humbly apologize. So I'll simply say that I do not own DBZ or any of its chars. Now, with that out of the way, I give you chapter 18.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
Yamcha cupped his hands together, trying to gather enough of the clear water in his hands to quench his thirst. Two weeks into the DragonBall search and they were already out of supplies. Dr. Brief's and his wife had thought that they were supplying adequate food for months of searching but they failed to take into account that after long hours of searching and fighting off whatever of nature's dangerous denizens that had gotten a hold of the balls that the two warriors would be even hungrier than usual.   
  
Not to mention the fact that there was a growing Saiyajin boy that had to eat after every battle or even the training exercises that Yamcha put him through. So after two weeks, and having collected only two balls, they were reduced to foraging for their food. It's not as if this was a great problem for either of them. Both had lived for many years taking care of themselves and could manage quite sufficiently. No, the only thing that bothered Yamcha was the fact that the foraging would slow down their efforts even more. He couldn't help but feel that time was of the essence if he wanted to find the balls and use them for Bulma.   
  
Goku was actually swimming after some fish he said he saw in the lake. It had been some minutes already since Goku had last come up for air. He couldn't believe how long the kid could hold his breathe for, but then again, Goku did a lot of things that were hard to believe. The child was so naive....he was glad he had agreed to come along, or Goku would easily get himself swindled or taken advantage of. Not that anyone would find it easy to fight Goku physically, but mentally, it wouldn't take much.  
  
A few bubbles started breaking the surface of the water right below him and Yamcha watched as the dark shape of Goku, dragging something along behind him, appeared. When Goku finally reached the surface, gasping for breath, Yamcha felt his eyes widen in surprise. Goku had a fish that was almost ten times bigger than him.........well..at least they wouldn't starve tonight....he only wished that some of it could be saved from Goku for another day.  
  
After they cleaned and cooked the fish Yamcha insisted that they sleep in the capsule house that Bulma's father had given to them. It's not that he was unused to sleeping out in the open or that he really objected to it, he just preferred to have a closed off space where he might be able to sleep without so much worry. Of course, he was also conscious of the fact that Dr. Brief's had packed the house with the intent that they use it and he wasn't going to push away the old mans hospitality, not after he and his daughter had done so much for him.   
  
And, truth be told, a small part of him enjoyed the rich and comfortable furnishings spread throughout the house. It was one the family obviously used often and he was grateful. Nothing felt so good as a long soak in one of the bathtubs after a hard day of searching for the dragonballs.  
  
In the morning he'd have to get Goku up early to go fishing again. He'd probably be sick of fish by the time this search was over but at least it was fast and easy to cook. It didn't take too much of their time from their searching.   
In the morning Yamcha got Goku up and out to the water before the kid even knew he was out of the bed. The first splash of the water seemed to wake him up quickly enough though that he managed to catch several of the gigantic fish so Yamcha was able to store some of it away in a capsule freezer. The fact that they wouldn't have to hunt for their lunch was a relief to him, since he really didn't like the idea of having to spend prime hunting time in the middle of the day hunting for food instead of the dragon balls. Once they'd both eaten their full Yamcha encapsulated the house and rushed Goku into the jet. He didn't like wasting time. Bulma had already been in the unnatural sleep far too long for his taste. Even if he could only shorten it by a few seconds then he would do so.   
  
The Dragon Radar was blinking happily at him as soon as he took it out of its casing and he clicked it several times, zooming in on the ball closest to their current position. It wasn't too far away; he figured they might even be able to make it there before midday. Maybe then they'd find a nice relaxing spot to eat lunch after they'd found the ball. With that plan in mind he lifted the jet from the ground and took off in the direction of the ball.   
  
It was getting close to midday when he realized just where the little bleeping dot on the radar was leading him. He wasn't sure which city he was flying into but it was one of the big ones. Maybe if he'd remembered where he'd packed his map it would have been easy to figure out, as it was he decided he had better land the jet and he and Goku could hoof it from there. He picked a nice sized clearing in the vegetation around the city and set the jet down. As soon as he did Goku hopped out of the jet and started stretching. It was hard on a kid with Goku's kind of energy to sit for that many hours in the not all too large plane.   
  
Yamcha climbed out of the jet and capsulated it, opting to keep it with him rather than leaving it on the edge of the city and risk someone trying to steal it. Not that such a thing would be easy with the security devices that Dr. Brief's had installed, but he still didn't want to risk it. He was just turning towards the city when he remembered to check the location of the dragon ball on the radar. Oddly enough the little spot was growing closer to them, and he hadn't even moved in several minutes.   
  
He watched it as it came closer and was just wondering what kind of monster they would have to fight for it this time when a girl with pale purple hair ran through the clearing. She struck him as kind of odd and he couldn't figure out why for a moment, then it hit him. She was dressed in what looked like a bed sheet. It was wrapped around her and pinned to her shoulder and it even looked nicely made, but it still looked like a bed sheet. Then the second thing that was odd about her hit him. She was carrying the dragon ball. He hadn't seen it on her but as soon as she was gone from the clearing he noticed the blip on the radar starting to go away from them. He was just about to chase after her when a girl with short brown hair came screaming through the clearing headed in the same direction.   
  
This girl struck him as odd as well, especially since she was yelling things about idiotic muses and their messing with her story; it didn't make any sense to him. Likely they were escapees from some mental ward. Be that all the same one of them had the dragon ball, and he had to get it from them. He turned to make sure Goku was with him but apparently the little boy had already run off after them, either that or he had followed his nose to some food. Well, if that was the case then he'd just get the dragon ball for himself. After all, how hard could two girls be, even if they were crazy?  
  
The dense vegetation of the forest closed in around him as soon as he left the clearing and strangely enough he couldn't hear the brunette yelling anymore. Maybe she had caught up with the other one, or maybe she'd just realized how insane she sounded. It didn't matter to him, he was glad she stopped yelling; she was starting to reach decibels high enough to permanently damage his ears. Still, without the auditory clue to their location he wouldn't find it easy to reach them in this forest. The dragon radar would help a little but it would have been so much easier for him to find them if she hadn't stopped yelling.   
  
He was running headlong through some thick tree groupings when he finally saw them. That didn't help him any though, because for some reason the two strange girls were floating in mid-air over a deep ravine; the same ravine he had just run straight into.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
"Watch it kid!"  
"Outta the way!"  
  
Everyone in this city seemed to be in such a hurry, it was so much like West City that for a moment Goku really thought it was, and he wondered why they hadn't gotten this dragon ball when they were already in the city. It took him several minutes but he finally realized that it wasn't the same as West City. Unfortunately he forgot this once he became distracted by the delicious smells radiating from one of the buildings near him. There were people sitting at tables outside the building and they had food piled on plates in front of them. He remembered that this was one of those 'café' things that Bulma had told him about. The small amount of food on the plates was kind of a disappointment to him though. But maybe if he pulled out the little silver card that the Brief's had given him he'd be able to convince the people to give him more than that. It was worth a try, he couldn't even think about hunting for dragon balls with his stomach growling at him like that.   
  
Goku wandered through the door, holding his loudly growling stomach and the little thing of plastic clenched tightly in his other hand. He showed it to the man at the counter inside and the man almost fell over in his haste to get Goku a chair. He hadn't known that a little thing like this could get him so much food. And such delicious food! As he filled his mouth with the great little things that they called escargot, he wondered for a second where Yamcha had gone. Well, that fleeting thought was soon gone from his brain once the people brought out more food. How could he think about things like that when there was so much food demanding his attention?  
  
"Sir, is there anything else we can get you little sir? More food? More to drink? Maybe another roast? Maybe the restaurant?"  
  
The man really seemed to care whether Goku was happy and the food had made him so sleepy that he couldn't help himself, he just nodded and promptly fell asleep on the table, which hadn't been completely cleared of dishes before his head fell down. The man simply shook his head and had the little boy carried into his private office and placed on his leather sofa. If the little boy drooled on it in his sleep and ruined it then so much the better, he could just order a new more expensive one with the help of the little boys credit card. Ahh, what a delightful evening it was going to be.  
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
Light filtered gently through his closed eyelids and he opened them slowly, amazed that he was still fully conscious after the fall he had just taken. He pulled himself to his feet and took stock of the situation. He was bruised a bit, and no doubt he'd be feeling every one of those bruises later, but for now he was relatively fine. At least he hadn't broken any of his bones. The ravine must not have been as treacherous as it looked as he was falling into it, although he couldn't really recall much of what it looked like from the top, having smacked his head on a rock his first few feet down.   
  
He had a vague recollection of two strange women floating in air, but that couldn't be right. No one could float in air; it wasn't possible. After a few more minutes he finally seemed better able to think again and he began searching around him for the dragon radar, fervently hoping that it hadn't gotten damaged in his fall. He didn't see it anywhere around him in the ravine but there was something he hadn't expected. Lying on the top of a rock near where he had come to, was the dragon ball he had been chasing. At least he assumed it was the ball he had been chasing. He didn't see the strange girls anywhere though, nor could he hear them, so he started his slow climb out of the ravine. It took him quite a while, as he had to keep pausing to rest, but finally he reached the top. And there on the ground he found the radar. Undamaged, it seemed it had fallen on the carpet of leaves when he went over the ravine, although he remembered clutching it in his hand as he fell.   
  
It wasn't making any sense to him, unless of course he was still suffering from the knock to his head. And looking back at the ravine now he couldn't understand how he had even survived the fall. And he had escaped with no broken bones! Well, clearly it was one of those miracles he hadn't believed in for several years, maybe if he survived this dragon ball search and revived Bulma he'd start believing in them again.  
  
Yamcha packed up the newest dragon ball and the dragon radar and set off to find Goku. It seemed pretty clear to him now that the boy had wondered off for food. Well, he could use some nourishment for himself right then, so hopefully Goku hadn't eaten out the entire restaurant.  
  
The walk back through the forest seemed to talk longer than getting into it had, but that was probably because he had been so intent on chasing after the girls. They certainly had been weird, and he made a note to check with the local authorities to see if any psychiatric patients had gone missing. After the long walk through the forest it only took him a few minutes to find out where Goku had gone. The was a smallish restaurant close to the edge of the city that was putting a closed sign up in the window as he passed it by, he could only imagine that was because of Goku. With a sigh he went to collect the child.   
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
It had been two weeks since he and his men set out and they had yet to find anything. Needless to say, he was pissed. Someone was going to have to suffer for it. He regarded his lackeys with that deadly gleam to his eye that they had all grown to fear, all except for his scientists. They were beginning to get cocky, feeling themselves safe from him since he needed them to find some more efficient way to search for the damn dragon balls. Well, they would have to be taught otherwise. Maybe he wouldn't kill them just yet, but he wasn't above maiming them permanently. For the vast majority of them he only needed their brains intact, not their bodies.   
  
One of the sniveling little bastards was approaching him even now. If the man was being sent to ask for another 'favor' then he'd be killed, scientist or no. He'd already relented enough to let the morons rest each night, he wasn't going to give them anymore than that.  
  
"Your highness, sir? The men were just wondering...sir...if maybe..if maybe they could get a full nights sleep tonight. I know your eminence doesn't require as much sleep as us..but, sir, we can't keep up this pace on so little sleep...sir..."  
  
Vegeta glared the man into silence and he quickly backtracked. The answer was clearly no. If they 'couldn't' function on so little sleep right now then they would simply have to learn to do so. He wasn't going to put up with this incompetence. He was almost starting to regret not retrieving his best soldier, but the man had failed him, and his failure would not be rewarded with his freedom. He could rot in the jail he'd been throne in until he died. Or until he proved himself again and came back on his own. Vegeta wasn't a merciful man, and he had no desire to be known as such.   
  
The only comforting thoughts he'd had in weeks was that his secondary plan should be coming along nicely and even if he couldn't find the dragon balls, he would soon be in control of someone who could. As his soldiers continued setting up their camps Vegeta allowed himself one cruel smirk and a moment of his sadistic laughter. Doing so had an added benefit, the men moved even faster around him. Exactly what he wanted, they should all cower from him in abject terror.   
  
In just another week his full plans would come to fruition. He wouldn't allow anything to delay him finally achieving his ultimate goal and taking over the planet of pathetic life forms The darkness closed around the camp and the men crawled gratefully into their tents. There were no guards set up around the perimeter, no watchers set against the creatures of the night, for the darkest creature was already standing in their midst, continuing his insane chortle.   
  
~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~  
  
AN: I know! It's too short considering how long it's been since I updated and I sincerely apologize for that. I had no clue it had been so long since I last updated or else I would have tried to update sooner, I really would have. I might not get chapter nineteen out this week because I'm having to force myself to write and I'm trying to update all of my fics this week. So please have just a little more patience with me. And if that fails then you can always come after me with a nerf bat. ^_~  
  
Anyway, what's going to happen in the next chapter? I've honestly no clue. Hehe. What was Vegeta talking about when he said he'd soon have control of someone? I DO know that one. Oh, and if you don't know who the two strange women were that ran through the fic and added to the general waffyness of this chapter then you've yet to meet me and my insane muse. Her name is Kia (she's made up of course) and I've got pictures of her if anyone really wants to see them. She was the purple haired one...and she really is air-headed and irresponsible...so blame her for my lack of writing! ::dodges any nerf bats aimed her way:: If you'd like to see a picture of Kiandalara then just send an e-mail to me and I'll be sure to send it to you. Also, if you'd like to be added to my mailing list then please just send an e-mail to hibari_heza@yahoo.com Many thanks. Blessed be.   
  
~*Hibari Heza 


	19. Under da Sea

**To Catch a DragonBall**

**Chapter 19**

**Under da Sea**

A/N: Yes! I know it's been almost two years since I last updated and I apologize profusely to anyone who's been waiting for this. I have no excuses to explain why I haven't updated except to say that once you've taken a long break from a story it is incredibly difficult to get back to it. Now, let the pummeling begin…I only have one request…please use the soft nerf bats. :Waits silently to be pummeled:

I was intending to wait until I finished writing the story before updating, but I was told by one reviewer that it wasn't fair of me and that I need to share…so here you go. Maybe this will soften my punishment? No! Nerf bat anyone?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately very little has changed in the last two years so:sigh: I still do not own DBZ or any of its characters. And without further ado I give you. To Catch a DragonBall.

The forest was still dark about her. She felt as if she had been there for weeks but time never seemed to change. She was never hungry or thirsty which was good since she had never seen any source of food or water. She hadn't felt the menacing, insane presence since she first came into this strange place but that was small comfort to her, since she was in fact, still IN the strange place. She had long since stopped hearing the voices. Now it was just silence. Nothing moved in the forest except for her. And it was creepy.

She wondered how much longer she was going to be in this weird dream before she woke up. The thought suddenly hit her. What if something had happened to her and she was in a coma? She didn't really recall anything happening to her. In fact, the last thing she recalled was talking to Goku and then going to sleep. It didn't matter really; she just needed to wake up. She couldn't spend her life in this dream state. It would be a complete waste of her genius...not to mention her beauty.

She sat there for some time pondering this strange dark world she had found herself in. Alone. By herself. Just her. No one else. Nothing at all.

After several hours of this train of thought she was startled to realize that she was no longer alone. That she had been feeling something strange for some time but had not put her finger on it. Finally she realized that what she felt was someone joining her in the gray dark world. And it wasn't the insane person either. That she could feel. But she wasn't entirely reassured by the feeling of this presence either. She looked around, trying to spot who or what was sending the shivers down her spine. At first she didn't see anything and she tried to convince herself that she was only imagining things in an attempt to alleviate her loneliness. But suddenly he was there. He seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of her but she knew that was just a trick of the bad lighting. He had been there a while. Watching her and waiting. Once he noticed her regard he came slowly towards her. The shivers increased in intensity and she couldn't tear her gaze away from him. He was this dark presence which seemed to fill up her vision so that she could no longer see anything of the world that she was in.

He stopped inches from her and slowly pulled her off of the stump she was sitting on. He pulled her into his arms and before she knew what was happening…he kissed her. It was the most astonishing and thrilling thing that had ever happened to her. He finally released her after what seemed like eternity and she pulled back to see who this man was now that he was in better lighting. As her eyes finally took in the features of his face she couldn't stop the gasp that tore from her chest.

After Yaumcha collected Goku from the restaurant he returned to the clearing and set up the capsule house. There was no point in going any further tonight. He settled Goku into bed and went to tend to his bruises. After an hour or so soaking in the bathtub and the best meal he could make with left over fish he pulled out the capsule that was holding the first two DragonBalls. He settled the one he had found today in with the other two, sitting for some minutes and watching their beautiful orange glow. These were the key to getting Bulma out of the strange sleep she was trapped in. He admired the feisty heiress. She was brave and pushy, loud and a bit obnoxious, but beautiful and caring too. Unbeknownst to him at the time, he had really started to like the young woman. She was the first person to ever care about his welfare since a time long before he had come into contact with Vegeta. He liked her and it hurt him unbearably to see her lying so quietly day after day, looking almost dead except for the steady rise and fall of her chest and the little bleep of the heart monitor that was always attached to her, notifying one and all that she was still alive.

Yaumcha finally closed the lid of the box and capsulated it. 'It doesn't do any good staying up all night worrying. I'll need my sleep for tomorrow…'

With that final thought he climbed into his own bed and drifted off to sleep.

The soft light of dawn was just filtering through his window when Goku ran in and pounced on his stomach.

"Yaumcha! Where are we going today? Have you looked at the radar? Do you want me to catch some lizards for breakfast? I saw a ton of them outside!"

Yaumcha would have liked nothing better than to turn over, pull the pillow over his head, and go back to sleep. But he knew that if Goku was already up then he'd better get up too. Or else Goku _would_ go and catch him some lizards and he'd be forced to eat them.

"No Goku, I'd rather you go to the stream I saw down there and catch some fish for us while I get dressed."

"Sure thing Yaumcha!"

As soon as the little boy left Yaumcha levered himself out of bed and dragged himself to the shower. The first jet of ice-cold water sent a shock through his system that succeeded in waking him up better than even Goku could ever hope to do. After a sufficient amount of time he switched the water to hot and finished washing up. By the time he got out of the shower Goku was in the kitchen chewing on a burnt creature that looked suspiciously lizard like, but there were twelve good-sized fish also lying on the counter.

"The small ones were all I could find."

"That's fine Goku, they'll be easier to take with us this way. We'll probably need to catch more though…."

This was said as Goku finished his appetizer and made to grab the uncooked fish.

An hour later, after they had caught a quantity of fish that Yaumcha hoped would last till dinner, he capsulated the house and pulled out their traveling jet. With the radar firmly in hand they set off after their fourth DragonBall. The radar showed that this ball was located somewhere off the coast in the ocean. Lucky for them that Dr. Brief's had thought to teach him to convert the jet to a submarine. He just hoped the water wouldn't be too deep. And that none of the rest of the DragonBalls were anywhere that they had to dive for. The reached the spot on the coast where the ball was showing relatively quickly and Yaumcha landed the jet in the water. It didn't look like it could be that deep. They were within hailing distance of land. After they had sunk about twenty feet Yaumcha could see what appeared to be a dark shadow along the ground. At fifty feet, when the walls of the very small crevice were starting to close around them he was sure that he had been wrong about the depth. He turned the heater on and sighed. He couldn't see how deep it was now and the only thing that shone within the lights of the jet were the walls and whatever strangely colored fish swam in and out of view.

"Oooh, Yaumcha, I bet that fish would last for a week!"

He hadn't seen the fish Goku was talking about and he **really** didn't want to. Anything big enough to last Goku a week could swallow their jet whole and still have room to spare. He had the fleeting wish that the giant fish was a vegetarian before he realized that the wall in front of them had suddenly grown a large amount of teeth. Bright, shiny, sharp teeth.

"Hey, Yaumcha, I think the fish wants to play."

"No Goku, I think the fish thinks we're a meal."

In an effort to avoid being eaten Yaumcha threw the jets thrusters on and pushed them backwards away from the fish. He expected to hit the wall behind them any second, but amazingly the crevice had opened up as they went deeper.

"I guess that explains how that big monster got down here. Let's see if we can find the DragonBall anywhere around here."

He started sweeping the lights around the cave they had found themselves in but after several minutes without the tiniest bit of an orange glow he had to admit that the DragonBall wasn't in here. He checked the radar again and noticed that the ball seemed to be moving away from them.

"Oh, no. It can't be!"

"Vegeta! What the hell are you doing here? Are you a figment of this demented dream or…are you trapped in here too? And why the hell did you just kiss me!"

"Pipe down woman. Nobody wants to hear your screeching."

"Well, then it's a good thing no one else is here, isn't it! I want to know what's going on!"

"It's really quite simple. I am a machine created simulation. I take whatever form you want me to take. As for you, when you were captured by Vegeta one of the scientists decided to use you to test his latest experiment. He injected you with a special formula that put you to sleep and linked your mind to the simulated world that you see here. Obviously this is a very rudimentary world. However, the good doctor did not intend for you to fall into sleep so soon. Nor did he expect that he would be unable to control when you came and went from this world. You've been trapped in here for approximately a year. In that time he has worked on the problem and now believes that he can get you out of this world. Unfortunately for you, Vegeta found out about this experiment quite a while ago and he expects that you will agree to do him a small favor before he'll allow you out of here."

"A year! A whole fucking year! I ought to throttle that idiot doctor! What's the idea of using someone for an experiment and not telling them! And as for Vegeta, you can tell him to fuck off. There is no way in hell I'm going to get those DragonBalls for him!"

"Fine, have it your way…you'll agree soon enough. Goodbye."

And with that he blew her a kiss and disappeared.

"You fucking asshole!"

The sound of Bulma's fury reverberated through the virtual forest until she was finally spent. She leaned back against the tree trunk and seethed silently. 'That fucking jackass. When I get out of here I'm going to find the doctor who did this and show him just what a properly applied mind can do when its owner is pissed off. And _I _won't forget to work the bugs out before I skin his hide. And what was that bullshit about ME deciding that form of the simulation. Next thing I know he'll try to tell me the kiss was my idea too! As if! I don't like Vegeta! And I certainly wouldn't want him kissing me! That doctor just has a sick mind. Or maybe it was Vegeta's idea. Obviously he can't resist my beauty. But that doesn't mean he can molest me like that. And so what if I do think he's sexy, he's still a murderous asshole. As if I'd consider giving him those DragonBalls. Humph, right, that'll be the day.'

With all her frustrated rage finally spent, the never-ending, pressing silence of the forest was free to resume.

A/N: Well, that was chapter 19. A little short I know, but I think that it's ok since I already continued with the next chapter. So no nerf bats! And now we know what happened to Bulma. It's just like Vegeta to take advantage of a situation. But was it really the doctor that created the Vegeta simulation? Or WAS it Bulma's subconscious mind: shrugs: I don't know, ask her. Anyway, let's go on to chapter 20 before my muse figures out how to get out of the chains I wrapped her in. lol

Kiana Angel: Thanks Kiana Angel. That was genuinely flattering. It makes me feel all nice and special that you think my silly little stories are worth checking back for.

Sakura: Wow, compelling argument. Really I was looking for an excuse to go back on what I said about waiting until I finished the story. Lol But here we go, I'm sharing.


End file.
